Scotland v Ireland
by hic hiccup hic
Summary: it's the QWC, Scotland vs. Ireland. She was called 'fire on a broom.' He was the accidental heartbreaker. they started out as rivals, fighting for the Quidditch World cup. In the end, they find themselves fighting for eachother.
1. attacked by the mob

"… AND IT'S GINNY WEASLEY WITH THE QUAFFLE! NICKNAMED 'FIRE ON A BROOM', WE COULD CALL THIS A LOSS FOR AUSTRALIA ALREADY! AND SHE'S SPEEDING DOWN THE FIELD… AND… AND… WILL AUSTRALIA BE ABLE TO BLOCK…? IT'S- I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S IN!"

The Scotland Quidditch stadium was in uproars. Pandemonium; the score was now 160-40.

"…IF SCOTLAND WINS, THIS WILL BE THE FIRST TIME SCOTLAND WILL COMPETE FOR THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP IN 575 YEARS! AURSTRALIA IN CONTROL OF THE QUAFFLE… VENNOT SPEEDING DOWN TO SCOTLAND'S SIDE..."

"VENNOT! IF YOU DON'T MAKE THIS IN, YOU ARE SO FIRED!" The Australian captain, Chantal, the other chaser, screamed as Vennot rushed faster toward the hoops, sweat dripping down his eye. Not only was he intent on making this quaffle so that he could keep his high paying job, but it was for Ginny Weasley, the Scotland chaser. To impress her.

"…SCOTLAND'S KEEPER ALREADY DOWN, SINCE THE FIRST HALF. IT WON'T BE HARD TO MAKE THIS SHOT… VENNOT NEARS, SHOOTS AND SCO- NO WAY!"

Ginny pulled out of her dive with the warm Quaffle in her arms, smirking. "Don't worry, Vennot, your inexplicable ability to never make your goals impresses me already," she said, prodding her broom to the other side of the stadium.

Fire on a broom.

* * *

"Good game, team, good game!" The Scotland team captain, Jack Monaco, the seeker, smiled, quieting the partying team down.

The team cheered, high five-ing and laughing.

"Hey, Jack, who we up against for the big game, now?" Ginny asked amidst the chaos.

"Ireland."

"Again?" Don Jones, the beater, asked.

Jack nodded. "Ireland has won the cup for 8 years in a row now. Their chasers are to die for." He said, pausing, then smiling at Ginny.

"But our chasers are to KILL for."

Ginny grinned sheepishly alongside Angelina Johnson, her fellow chaser. "Our seeker's to kill for too!"

"Oh, quiet guys, don't make me blush. Ireland's got a kickass seeker too. Their old one retired, their new seeker is rumored to be the next Krum." Jack said.

"Shush, Jack. Don't be modest."

Jack smiled and continued. "We leave for London tomorrow. The game's in 4 weeks. Let's call this a night, team."

The room cheered and began to chant:

_Oh, oh we Scottish don't think we're going to win_

_We KNOW we're going to win_

_We're going to rip you, tear you, and whoop your AH and_

_Don't think you can, don't even bother_

_It ain't a sin to brag but_

_It IS a sin to hope too much_

_Oh, oh when Scotland's done with you,_

_You'll wish you've never lived_

_Because when Scotland's done with you,_

_We're going to take you all_

_Because when Scotland's done with you,_

_Don't think you'll have no dignity_

_5-7-5 it's been too long_

_we Scottish can't just sit and wait_

_it's time, we'll be nice_

_here's your last chance to cry._

_

* * *

_

"It's fire on a broom!"

Ronald Weasley decided that he did not like hanging out with Ginny anymore.

As Ginny circled the stone streets with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, crowds of fans began to gather around, asking for an autograph of her, and while they were at it, Harry.

"Would you like one of me too?" Ron asked the growing group of girls as they glanced at the tall redhead from the corner of their eyes. "This girl is my sister and this boy here is my best mate."

"Oh, give up Ron, nobody wants your autograph." Ginny said, scribbling her signature on one girl's notepad.

"But really, Ginny. This is getting ridiculous." Hermione said, glancing around nervously. "There's no way we'll be able to get back home at this rate."

"Yeah, Gin, didn't you need a broom polishing kit?" Harry asked, smiling largely at a flashing camera.

"Miss Weasley, excuse me! Out of my way, Daily Prophet coming through! Miss Weasley, would you answer a few questions?"

"See, now we have the ruddy press on us too." Ron groaned.

"No, I would not like to answer questions." Ginny cried out as she roughly signed another notepad, her hands beginning to cramp.

"I hate hanging out with you now, Gin. This happens every single time." Ron said.

"Please! Miss Weasley! How does it feel now that you have helped your team to the Quidditch World Cup? It's been 575 years since Scotland had won! How does it feel?"

"Horrible. I am depressed right now, can't you tell?" Ginny replied bitterly.

"Excuse me, I'm from Witch Weekly's. Miss Weasley, are you in a relationship at this moment?"

"That's such a typical Witch Weekly's question. Is that all you guys care about? Yes. I am in a relationship. He died you see, I was deeply infatuated with Lord Voldemort before my good bud here killed him off. See, I have a thing for pales skin and red eyes."

"Careful what you say, Ginny, they might actually believe you." Harry said.

Ginny chuckled. "Okay, lads, I give up. I'll just steal Harry's polishing kit. Let's go back home."

And four cracks later, the mob stared into an empty space.

* * *

Draco hated waking up to unfamiliar rooms in an unfamiliar bed.

He had a splitting headache and mysteriously, he happened to be stark naked.

And the worst part was that there was a naked woman in the same bed next to him sleeping.

He had _way _too much to drink last night.

Luckily, her back was facing him so he didn't know who the mystery blond was. Draco crept out of bed and scavenged around the room for his underwear and clothes.

_THUD_

"Draco?"

Draco froze in middle of buttoning his shirt. His back was toward her and he didn't dare turn around to face her. He couldn't look at her; he didn't want to know who he had fucked again.

"Um, yes, dear?"

"Oh, Draco, last night was so beautiful."

"Yes, yes it was. It was so beautiful. Darling, you're so beautiful."

"Oh, Draco. Look at me. Draco. Draco, I think I love you."

_Crap._

"Baby, listen. This can't happen. I'm leaving for London today and I probably won't be able to come back for a long time."

"I'll wait! I'll wait for you, Draco! I'll wait for you until I die!"

"No! No! Don't do that! No! You deserve better, love." Draco said, glancing behind his shoulder.

"I love you, Draco. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I gave you everything last night. Can't you take me?"

Draco pinched his nipples with his fingers and winced. He deserved it.

"You were a virgin?"

"Well, not exactly a virgin, but I've never made love to any man I loved this much."

"Honey, you should move on. I won't be back for a long, long time."

"Draco, why won't you look at me? Is something wrong?"

"Listen, sweetheart, you've got to listen to me. Forget me. Forget everything- it'll just make you hurt more and it'll make ME hurt." Draco said, hoping this will get the woman off his back.

"Draco? What's wrong? Look at me!"

"I got to go. I really have to go now. Last night was amazing. But you have to forget me, okay? You promise?"

"No! Draco! Draco- please. Kiss me. What can I do for you? What'll make you stay?"

"Nothing. I have to go to London today. I'll be there for a while."

"Draco, please. Don't leave me like this. Please."

"Move on, love. It's time to move on."

Draco heard the woman sob behind him. Draco pinched his nipples again. As of now, this was the only punishment he could think of giving himself.

"Please stay. One more moment. Please, Draco? Should I do what I did last night that you seemed to love so much?"

"W-What did you do last night again?"

He heard her gasp. "You don't remember? You don't remember! You were the FIRST man I've done it to and you don't remember?"

"Yes! Yes- I remember now. Sorry, emotional distress."

She sniffed. "If you won't look at me, if you won't even kiss me, then could you at least say my name? For me to remember for the rest of my life?"

"Er- well…"

"Could you? Please? Or I can't stand it." He heard bed covers moving and feet touching the carpet. Draco took a step closer to the door.

"Say it. Say my name. At least a whisper."

"Love…" Draco started.

"NO! Say my name! I want to hear you scream 'ISABEL!' again!"

Isabel. Draco racked his brain for the name Isabel. He thought long and hard… Isabel… Isabel…

Draco hadn't realized that the girl was right behind him now until he felt arms snaking up the front of his shirt and her breasts pressed up against his back.

"Draco, say my name."

"I've got to go." Draco said shakily, pulling away from her grasp. "Forget me. Promise? Promise me that you'll forget me, okay, Isabel? Isabel love?"

The girl began to sob once more.

"Okay."

Taking that as a cue, Draco ran out of the room, hearing one last wailing cry from within the doors.

The accidental Heart-breaker.

* * *

"What took you so long, Malfoy?" Martin asked as he ran toward where the team was meeting.

"Sorry- got delayed a bit." Draco breathed.

"Don't let it happen again. Is everybody here?"

"Yes."

"As soon as we get to Diagon Alley, we will quickly find our suites and get ready for the conference with Scotland. Make it quick; when we arrive, there will be fans, just to warn you. Don't stop and take pictures or sign autographs unless the chick is hot. Understand me?" Martin commanded.

"Yeah, Martin. We've been through this a dozen times already. Who do you think we are? Scotland?"

The team chuckled and looked up at Martin, their captain.

"That's right. The past eight times, I've gone over it. I think of it as our good luck sign."

"We don't need luck to beat Scotland. We just need Draco and Montage."

"Well, let's do it then! Huddle up, team! 1…2…3…"

"IRELAND!"

* * *

I don't know. I was re-watching the fourth Harry Potter movie and the QWC scene. And it was just so cool that I had this sudden urge to write this. Yeah, I'm weird.

Well, please review if you think this story will go somewhere. I have a slight idea, but I'm not really sure.

* * *

**Excerpt chapter 2:**

_Martin was not kidding. When they arrived, the entire Diagon Alley had been mobbed by screaming fans and curious villagers._

_And they did what Martin told; they didn't stop to smile or to sign their signatures on notepads unless the chick was really hot._

_Draco held his broom and bags in one hand and his papers in his other as he sauntered down the alley with his fellow teammates. _

_From the corner of his eye, he saw a flushed redhead holding onto the newspaper, eyeing them with a sense that Draco could not quite put a finger on. Was it admiration? Was it excitement? Was it hatred?_

_Draco paused and looked at the girl. "Do you want me to sign that?" He asked, pointing at her newspaper._

_For a slight moment, she looked perplexed, then loosened up and smirked. "No, the question is, do you want ME to sign THAT?" She said, pointing at his papers. _

_Draco frowned. "Who are you?"_

"_Depends what you want to call me. My friends call me Gin, but most of the public calls me 'fire on a broom.'" She replied, walking away with a bit of a bounce by every step._


	2. Annual Quidditch Conference

"Okay team, are you ready?"

"What should we be ready for? It's just the Irish arriving. Chill, Jack." Ginny said with her teammates, hidden in the shadows of a sweets shop as the crowd gathered around the entrance waiting for the Irish. Them, being a shy team, had arrived at Diagon Alley as a team through a secret passageway through the sweets shop.

"Ginny!" Angelina cried, running up to her from the newsstand. "You're in the newspaper!"

"Give me that."

**Ginny Weasley makes appearance at Diagon Alley with friends, Harry potter**

_Ginevra Weasley, AKA fire on a broom, was recently sighted at Diagon Alley with a few friends, including the boy who lived, Harry Potter. The prominent and rather media famed couple were known to have dated half a dozen years ago. This appearance brought out many stirring questions about their relationship._

_As fans crowded about, Ginny Weasley, flashing one of her famed, brilliant smiles, signed notepads and any piece of paper and cheerfully answered blazing questions being flown out at her-_

"Angelina, how could you read this kind of shi-"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY LORD! OH MY LORD, THEY'RE HERE! OH MY LORD! OH MY! OH MY GOD! SOMEONE! I CAN'T BREATH!" One scream erupted from one end of the fans. Soon, the entire mob began screaming and fainting.

The rest of Ginny's team scoffed. "Come on guys. We have better things to do than watch losers being praised." Angelina said, the team trooping behind her. Ginny walked slowly behind them when she heard another scream, "DRACO! DRACO MALFOY! DO ME! I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T BREATH!"

Draco Malfoy?

The Draco Malfoy? The Draco Malfoy that couldn't play Quidditch for his life?

Ginny turned around and there indeed was the shocking blond strutting down with his old cronies, smirking arrogantly. She stared at him, newspaper close in hand and her eyes beginning to dim.

"Ginny?" Jack asked behind her.

She ignored him and with slit-like eyes that would have made Voldemort proud, she slid closer to see her next victim close up.

* * *

Martin was not kidding. When they arrived, the entire Diagon Alley had been mobbed by screaming fans and curious villagers.

And they did what Martin told; they didn't stop to smile or to sign their signatures on notepads unless the chick was really hot.

Draco held his broom and bags in one hand and his papers in his other as he sauntered down the alley with his fellow teammates.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a flushed redhead holding onto the newspaper, eyeing them with a sense that Draco could not quite put a finger on. Was it admiration? Was it excitement? Was it hatred?

Draco paused and looked at the girl. "Do you want me to sign that?" He asked, pointing at her newspaper.

For a slight moment, she looked perplexed, then loosened up and smirked. "No, the question is, do you want ME to sign THAT?" She said, pointing at his papers.

Draco frowned. "Who are you?"

"Depends what you want to call me. My friends call me Gin, but most of the public calls me 'fire on a broom.'" She replied, walking away with a bit of a bounce by every step.

"What was that, Ginny?" Jack asked as Ginny came bounding up to him.

"What was what?"

"That whole thing, over there with the Irish team?"

"Oh that?"

Jack looked down at her worriedly. "Yes, that. What was it? You and their seeker."

"Draco Malfoy plays seeker?"

"Answer me first."

"He was just being a jerkass. Let's not waste our time, captain, the conference is in an hour." Ginny said, pulling Jack along. Jack was always like yet another brother to her, but he tended to be a bit nosy with things, asking Ginny about dates or how good the sex was.

"I had a friend once who played for Ireland." Jack said, as they walked side by side to their rooms.

"And I'm guessing you two are no longer friends."

"Martin. I think he's the Irish captain now. Martin. He always told me what his captain said, 'Don't stop to talk to the fans unless the chick is hot.'"

"I'm flattered. I know Martin plays chaser, am I correct?"

Jack nodded. "Martin's severe. He kicked his captain off his own team to be in the current position he's in right now. And trust me, Ginny, seeing obviously that the team seems to have the hots for you, don't get weak. Martin can take you down. I doubt he has a heart. In his head, the only thing is him with that cup. He'd do anything to get it. So don't think you can get away with the seeker thinking you're worthy enough to give an autograph to. Be careful."

"Great way to boost a woman's ego. My childhood enemy and biggest git just made a fool of himself in front of me and you go on telling me it means nothing? Thanks, Jack."

"It does mean something. It just means that they think you're hot and for them, a beautiful woman means an airheaded one. They'll take advantage of you."

"Just what I wanted." She replied sarcastically.

"No, really, Ginny. It IS just what you wanted. Remember when I was interviewing you? And you told me that people constantly made fun of you just because of your sex and height, or lack thereof. And you wanted to show them who's the boss? This is your chance. This is your chance to slap them in the face and stick a wand up their ass."

"Well at this rate, we probably won't even get to the game on time. Come on, big boy. You're a jock. Pick up the pace a little." Ginny said, running ahead of him.

* * *

"Welcome to the annual Quidditch World Cup press conference! This year, our 9 year champions, Ireland will be playing against a new, yet undefeated team, Scotland! And now entering will be Ireland! Led by captain Johannes Martin. Entering will be the award winning keeper, Drew Basel followed by beaters, Montage and Sullivan and chasers Bernstein and Sullivan. And here comes their new seeker, notorious for being quite a woman's man, Draco Malfoy!"

Seven members filed in a straight line, their green cloaks billowing behind them and brooms held tightly in front of them. They walked stiffly and sternly to their chairs which were on one side of the room facing another row of seven chairs on the other side.

"And now, let's welcome the Scotland team, first time competing in 575 years, undefeated this season… Let's give it up for Scotland! Led by Good Guy Jack Brown, seeker. Entering is the keeper, John Darnel. The beaters are Don Jones and Phillip Rankle, followed by 3 superb chasers, Angelina Johnson, Michael Fontal and Ginevra Weasley!"

Was Draco just imagining, or were fans cheering louder for them? Envy seeped into Draco as he watched the Scottish come in with their blue cloaks draped over their shoulders nonchalantly and carrying their brooms behind their shoulders, smiling at cameras and fans outside the window.

Ginny sat on the edge, exactly horizontal to Draco and smirked. He was glaring at her, but for a stupid reason probably; she was simply more popular.

And now it was a staring contest.

"Ginny. Psst, Ginny! They're asking you a question." Angelina whispered, jabbing Ginny's side.

Ginny shook her focus back on the conference, receiving a pompous grin on Draco's face.

"Miss Weasley, I'm from the Daily Prophet. Recently there was news about your sighting with Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"Could you comment on it?" the reporter asked.

"Yeah, I can." Ginny replied briskly.

"…so… what do you have to say about it?"

"I think… that Daily Prophet is just the bullshi-"

"WHAT my dear friend Ginny is trying to say is that it's not true. She was with her brother and his friends to buy a broom polishing kit so that when we bring shame to Ireland, our brooms look good." Angelina cut off, smiling satisfactorily with her answer.

"Are you sure you can even afford a broom polishing kit, love? Last time I knew, you didn't even own a broom."

Ginny turned sharply back at Draco who was being high-fived by his teammates.

"Let me ask you a question, Mr. Malfoy. How much do you get paid?"

Draco looked back at the flushed girl and grinned. "More than you I assume. It's okay, darling. I prefer girls who stay at home and tend for the house."

"Why won't you tell me exactly how much?"

"Why should I?"

"Are you not telling us because you're too embarrassed to reveal that you're not being paid, but you're paying them? Because last time I knew, you were buying your way into all the Quiddtich teams." Ginny said coldly, the rest of her team chortling nervously.

"Please, next question." The announcer cut through.

"This question is for Mr. Martin of Ireland. How do you feel your team will round up this year, especially with your new seeker, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I think we will be better than ever. After all, it was not the members in the team that were superb, it was the amazing support and fans."

"Of course the fans love them, after all, they've slept with every one of them." Ginny muttered loudly.

"Darling, I'm sorry that we took all your fans." Draco bit back.

Ginny smirked. "We have fans too, fans who actually know the game of Quidditch and aren't only fans because Draco Malfoy fucked them."

"NEXT question."

"This question is for Draco Malfoy. Because you are a new member, the public does not know enough about your background. Could you elaborate for us?"

"Of course. I graduated from Hogwarts ranking high in academics. I began working with this team more for business and since I played seeker in school, I tried out for the spot when our beloved McDonnell retired."

"And also killed towns and towns of innocent lives as a death eater." Said Ginny.

"And it is also vastly rumored that you are certainly a woman's man. Would you care to say anything to that?"

"I'll just say this. I love all women. I treasure women and I think they are amazing. But I am not a cheater or a player. I am just a man in search of THE woman of my life, one I can cherish above all things and settle down with. I would give up anything, including earning a false reputation of a philandering man-whore."

"You don't love women, Malfoy. You love fucking them, throwing them away and taking a shower. Rather crude."

"Do you have a problem Weasley? It's not like I ever made love to YOU and 'quote on quote, threw you away.' Please refrain from publicizing my false background with women! Do you always have a wand stuck up your-"

"For 6 years now, I have lived each day, listening to heart drenching stories from my best friends and co-workers, each and every one of them having been trashed that morning by Draco Malfoy. Would you care to respond to that?"

"No, Draco Malfoy would not like to respond to that because this conference is OVER. There is no more we have to say. We'd have to wait until we win the cup." The captain said, standing up. The rest of the Ireland team stood up and stiffly walked back to the entrance much to the dismay of the fans and reporters.

"Good job, Ginny. Ireland just ran away from the conference."

"Well, if you were interested in what they had to say, what did Martin say? We'd just have to wait until we win the cup, Angelina. Jack, let's go. My business here is done."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been a tad too busy and I kept changing the ending of this. I'm still not satisfied with this ending because it was too… blah and not fun enough so I'm sorry about that. I'm TRYING to suck out the most bad ass I can out of me to fit Ginny's character but it's still a bit hard.

I'm sorry if I don't update for another while longer. This weeks is going to be so packed with midterms and stuff, I don't know how much time I'd have to update!

Please review! Thanks to all of you who did:

Nyah1: thanks for the first review! I hope this chapter was good as well.

Louey31: Thanks! I tried making Draco the most man-whorey as possible so in the end he'd have a soft spot for uh… well… I can't tell you that. Haha, it's probably very easy to guess considering what pairing this story is under.

Eve Granger: Thanks! I hope this chapter fit your standards!

I'm Blond. James blond: I love your username. It's hilarious. And thanks for the review!

BabyBear089: Thanks. I'm really glad my writing was nice. I always have a hard time writing well even though I get all these ideas! Thanks for the review!

StarrCat: THANK YOU! Haha, I wouldn't write Harry/Ginny because I don't want to mess it up. I actually happen to like the pairing but I like Draco/Ginny a bit more when it comes to fanfiction. Tehe! And Draco didn't recognize Ginny. I should have made that more clear. Thanks for the review!

Twilights-pride: Thanks SO much for the review. I was really hoping Ginny's character won't be too bitchy, even though it does, in my opinion, in this chapter. Did you think Ginny was a bit too harsh on Draco? That's what I thought. Anyways, I don't want to explain Draco's side of the story to you yet but it is coming up. I don't like making Draco a complete nasty character. For a head's up, Draco DID actually feel bad for Isabel. Yeah, surprise surprise, but don't worry! Draco is still the bad ass man whore everyone loves. You'll see! Hope you liked this chapter

Jame's Fire: Hehe! You'll see whether Draco meant it or not. But I'll just tell you that Draco is not as bad as he is portrayed. He DOES have morals and values women. BUT! No worries, Draco will still be a bad ass man whore. You can't help but to love him. I hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks!

Lilaci: Thanks you so much! I'm really glad to hear that you think it will be good. That's the biggest worry of mine because I have a tendency of starting out great and slowly and slowly wearing out. I hope this chapter was good too! Thanks!

Phillexican: LOL, yeah, I feel bad for Isabel too. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long… heh. Heh… Thanks for the review!

So…

REVIEW, GUYS! HEHEHEHE.

You know, I'm on the computer very often, most of my day, actually and since I have Gmail, every time I get an email, a little thing pops up from the bottom of my screen, and every time it comes up, especially after I submit a chapter, I get really excited and REALLY happy and jump out of my seat SO PLEASE help make this prolonged dreadful week a tad bit more lovely by reviewing! It doesn't even have to be a good review. Thanks!

And sorry, no excerpt because I haven't started on it yet, but I'll tell you a general plot.

There WILL be another Ginny-Draco argument and there WILL be Quidditch in the next chapter. heheheheheh!


	3. early morning deals

I'm REAL sorry guys

I KNOW I've failed you this time.

I'm not just saying it to fish for compliments.

It was supposed to be WAY longer and WAY better because there was going to be a practice quidditch game and it was going to be REALLY fun but IT'S NOT HERE because I got stuck and you know when I get stuck, I REALLY get stuck.

So the fighting in this chapter is LAME and CHILDISH. and this chapter is just... REALLY SHORT AND I'VE FAILED YOU AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO UPLOAD IT BUT I FEEL HORRIBLE BECAUSE IT'S BEEN LIKE, 2 MONTHS.

SO I'M DOING THIS... DON'T SLAUGHTER ME... PLEASE... PLEASE SAY STUFF LIKE "IT SUCKED BUT IT'S OKAY! YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY" (NO, JUST KIDDING) or like "I KNOW IT'LL BE BETTER" YEAH!

AND LET'S HOPE IT WILLL BE BETTER

AGAIN

I'M VERY VERY SORRY.

I'LL TRY NOT TO DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS AGAIN.

* * *

Someone had once told Ginny that she was the best looking female Quiddtich player since decades ago. Modestly, she was obliged to disagree but oddly, when wearing her uniform, she had to smile. She had blue eyes like her father, so it wasn't just a coincidence that her Quiddtich uniform happened to be blue.

Her damned inner alarm clock woke her up at 5:30 in the morning, almost two hours before any of her teammates have awoken. They often joked how this was how she got so good; because she woke up so early and practiced every morning.

Ginny hung her uniform in her closet for the team practice later, slipped on some warm black sweats and sweater, grabbed her broomstick and tumbled out her window. There was no sun yet, just mild, breezy dew.

No doubt she loved to fly; as she watched all of her friends and family plunge themselves into books, join the order and become Aurors, she practiced stubbornly, with a thought in her head that the world had enough aurors, but could live with some more Quidditch. The day Voldemort was defeated was more special to her because that was the day of her first Scotland Quidditch tryouts.

As she cruised around London, over Diagon Alley and toward the town's Quidditch field that was established after Gringotts was burnt down, another broom flying around, circling the field.

'It can't be any of my team; they'd never wake up this early.'

Ginny stopped above field, catching onto the rate of the figure and once it approached under her, she swerved down and blocked him.

"Weasley?"

"Wow, you're up bright and early, aren't you? Needing the extra practice?"

"Touché, but no. I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, yeah… who'd you shag and ditch in your bed this morning, Malfoy?"

"Actually, I went to _her _place last night. So technically speaking, I ditched her in her bed."

"Now, that's rude."

He gave her a shady glance. "You seem to understand very well what rude is."

"Oh, do I? I had no idea."

"What have I ever done to you, Weasley?"

"What have you ever not done to me?"

"I barely even know you and you just nearly killed me yesterday."

"Do you know how old I am? I'm 22. When I was eleven years old, you and your family completely changed me and I'll never be the same again."

"I like the change we made. You should be grateful."

"It's not a joke, Malfoy. Forever, I will be traumatized of snakes, diaries, the name 'tom,' broken faucets, all that. Ever since then, I swore to be your enemy, even though I hated conforming."

"You don't even know me! How do you know I'm that bad a person?"

"Your head is twice as big as a Quaffle, you have slept with every woman in London, you strut around like a king, and you think that you can do anything anywhere anytime." She ranted.

"Well, obviously, I can't do anything because I can't get you to shut up about me being evil."

"Why don't you just kill me then? It can't be that hard, can it? I say, experience makes things a lot easier."

"I don't hurt girls."

"Oh, sorry, then you rape them instead?"

"Technically, it doesn't count because 98 percent of the time, they want it."

Ginny scoffed and leaned closer. "What about the 2 percent?"

"They're either gay or married."

"It doesn't matter, Malfoy. Even if you haven't hurt them physically, you know how emotionally distressed they all must be? You make them fall in love with you, sleep with them and then brush them off."

"And then, they get back on their feet, go through counseling or something, and then go on with their lives as confident and much more aware of themselves as ever. Personally, I think I'm helping them."

"There are much easier ways to gain self confidence than by experience, Malfoy."

"Look at you. You think you are Miss Everything and you are comfortable with who you are but really, you're not. In fact, you're the worst I've seen. You pretend to be a strong, independent woman preaching about finding your inner self and stop being so obsessed about yourself but you're just a hypocrite."

"So you think you have to get me into bed and then I'll be cured?"

"Exactly." Draco said.

"You're crude, you know that?"

"You've told me enough times already."

"No, it's never enough times to tell you how disgusting you are."

"Never say never."

"You need a life."

"But _Ginny, _I HAVE a life."

"What you have is a load of bull, a head full of air, and hyperdickia."

Draco laughed. "You're funny."

"Thank you."

"Can I just say one thing, then?"

"Spill."

"I think you're in need of a backbone."

"Am I? Then do you think that if I had no backbone, I still would have had the nerve to stand up to you?"

"You had the nerve to stand up to me because you don't know who the hell you are in the first place."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil, but I won't be needing your completely absurd advice today. You'll probably end up recommending me to sleeping with you."

Draco smirked. "Maybe another time. How's this? It's early in the morning; I'll treat you to some coffee."

"Being seen in public with you would hurt my ego, my reputation and to top it off, my brothers will shoot me down."

"Nobody gets up this early in the morning. How about it? It's just coffee. I enjoy treating funny women to coffee." He taunted.

A grin finally cracked her countenance. "No."

"Ever?"

"Never."

"Scared?"

"Mortified."

"Then can you promise me one thing?" Draco asked.

"Depends."

"If we win the cup, you'll be going on a full out date with me, deal?"

"And what about when WE win the cup?"

"That's up to you to decide."

"Fine. If we win the cup, you will admit your nasty, extremely thoughtless habit of sleeping with every woman you meet and you will live in chastity for the rest of your Quiddtich career."

Draco sighed. "That's unfair."

"Trust me, I'd rather die a virgin than go on a date with you."

"That's harsh."

"Then will the great Draco Malfoy be wimping out of this one, then?"

"No! Fine. We'll win anyways, I won't have to worry. Just so you know, I do not ever go on casual dates and so you will have to wear for me a skanky dress. Maybe a plunging neckline would work."

"Dream on, asshole. Here's my ideal date. _Accio quaffle."_

A red ball zoomed up from the ground where Ginny immediately caught in her hand.

"How about a little game before our teams wake up?"

"Now, now, I play seeker, remember?"

Ginny grinned slyly and threw the quaffle toward the 3 round rings, watching the ball tumble into the middle hoop.

"A true Quidditch player should be ready to play any position at any time, Mafoy. Any true player would have known that."

Draco frowned and sped toward the falling Quaffle.

"It's a game."

The fierce opponents played until a few wanderers and townspeople began stumbling into the stadium. Ginny won, 80-10.

"It wasn't a fair game. The hoops I had to guard were farther apart." Draco frowned.

"Ohh, and the wind was favoring me and my broomstick is more worn in?"

"Yes!"

Ginny chuckled. "You're a sore loser."

"You're a cheater."

"If anyone is a 'cheater,' it's you, Malfoy." Ginny replied, landed on the grass, and strode away, carrying her broomstick in one hand.

"See you tomorrow morning, love." Draco called out, emphasizing the last word. Ginny returned with a rather rude gesture that caused a mother to cover her little boy's eyes nearby, and left the field

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm very very very sorry I haven't been updating.

I've been very very very lazy and unsatisfied with the chapter's lack of humor and for months been sitting here trying to think of something funny, and then ending up dozing off, so I gave up and realized I probably lost all my readers by now and everyone must have though I died or something.

And also I've been growing fonder and fonder of anime and have been wasting away my time watching One Piece and Bleach which of course ripped me away from getting back to this story also. XD, SORRY GUYS!

SORRY FOR A PRETTY HOMORLESS, EXTREMELY LAME, NON-QUIDDITCH (YEAH, I LIED : ( ) CHAPTER.

AND LET'S BOTH HOPE IT GETS BETTER.

PLEASE PLEASE

**TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER. orIT'S LIKELY THERE WON'T BE A NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL LIKE, I GO THROUGH SOME KIND OF WEIRD SURGERY THING THAT MESSES WITH MY BRAIN AND GIVES ME A SUDDEN SURGE OF IMAGINATION.**

**AND IF YOU FEEL LIKE A MEAN OLD MEANIE, GIVE ME SOME GOOD DISSES YOU'D LIKE TO SEE. **

I'M AT A MOMENT OF MIND BLANKING RIGHT NOW, THOUGH.

HAVE A DANDY DAY!


	4. The Sullivans party

This chapter is dedicated to **Eve Granger**… because… otherwise I wouldn't have a chapter.

And ALL my reviewers for supporting me through my tough tough days. Haha. I'm such a drama queen. Anyways, I'm updating! Because it's SUMMER AND I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO.

But OF COURSE, that's not the only reason.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, man, where were you?" Draco's roommate asked as Draco wandered in that morning.

"Flirting." Draco fell onto his bed grinning sheepishly.

Drew Basel rolled his eyes and threw him a muffin. "Typical."

"Oh, no, mate, not just flirting."

"Oh, no, mate, what kind of flirting?" Drew asked sarcastically.

Draco stretched his arms out and turned to smirk at Drew. "I was flirting with _Ginny Weasley._"

"No!"

"Oh, to hell I was."

"The Scottish chaser?"

"The hot Scottish chaser." Draco corrected.

"Something's messed with your head, Malfoy."

"And we played ball and I made a deal with her."

"If we win, you get to shag her?"

"Even better, I get to go on a date with her."

Drew frowned. "What's so good about that?"

Draco plopped down in his bed, and smirked at his roommate. "You're too naïve. A DATE means I get the whole thing. Dinner, sex, and all of it in one tiny lovely package."

"How do you know you'll get the sex?"

Draco fixed Drew with a slight glare. "Nobody dates me without the sex."

"Well, what happens if you lose?"

"We WON'T lose."

"What if we do?"

"We CAN'T lose."

Drew sighed. "Did you swear yourself to chastity?"

"Yes."

"GOD, DRACO, ARE YOU A DUMBASS OR SOMETHING?"

"Well, we just have to win, that's all."

"Martin will probably kill me for saying this but I think their team is actually decent. I'm worried about you, man."

Draco sat up in aggravation. "Well, don't. I'm fine."

His roommate just shrugged and sat on his own bed. "You fell asleep last night but we're planning a party tonight. Care to join?"

"Of course."

"It was the Sullivan brother's idea."

Draco gaped. "No way. A Sullivan party?"

"A Sullivan party."

Draco bit carefully into the cold muffin. "Are we allowed to?"

"No. But what can they do? They found a good bar down the street, a little shady; I checked it out this morning. But it's big."

"So I'm finally going to a Sullivan party."

Drew Basel grinned and clapped his back. "My little Draco is growing up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Sullivan party was known through the ages around the globe notorious to every kind of person. Because the Sullivan family had each at one point in their life been part of the Ireland Quidditch team, they passed this infamous party down to younger generations, and have been doing so for nearly 50 years.

It was a typical orgy; alcohol, girls, drugs, dancing, singing, laughing, sex, and puking, but each factor was intensified by a dozen, and the cause of that was still unknown. A Sullivan's party, didn't have just alcohol, girls, drugs, dancing, singing, laughing, sex, and puking, but the MOST alcohol, MOST girls, MOST drugs, MOST dancing, MOST singing, MOST laughing, MOST sex, and in the end, the MOST puking. They were fun, nonetheless, but even the dirtiest bar owners ran away when the Sullivan brothers came stomping into their bar. Innocent, wide eyed youngsters would run.

Even so, despite the half naked gorgeous women at his arm and the bittersweet alcohol that numbed his tongue, Draco couldn't help but to feel nauseous. At the moment, the Sullivans were laughing obnoxiously, music blaring, shaking the entire bar, and the clinking of glass almost sounded like a thousand crows dying.

"_Draco, _would you like another drink?" asked one whore.

"No, let ME get the drink," fought another whore.

"Draco likes ME most. I'll get it," whined another whore.

"Shut up, SLUT," screamed the blond whore.

"ExCUSE me? I'M the slut?"

"Yeah!"

"Ladies, ladies please." Draco said. "I'll get the drink myself." He said, trying to pry the girls off. One of them the brunette one sat on his lap and practically stuffed his head between her breasts.

"You like? You likey Mr. Drakie?"

"Mmf-stop! Le' go!" he cried.

"Stop it, Cissy, he doesn't like it. Can't you see?"

"What'd you just say to me, slut?"

"He doesn't like you and your slutty boobs so get off him."

The girls began screaming and Draco took the chance to escape to the bar.

"Get me something strong." He said, glancing over at the girls who were now in middle of pulling off their hair. His eyes roamed the bar to the girls mooning the lusty Quidditch stars. "Get me something very very strong."

"Make me something dirty, Mikey," said another voice behind him. Draco turned around to come face to face with an incredibly familiar redhead.

"Weasley?"

She nodded. "Quite a party. I think the Sullivans outdid this one."

"What are you doing here?"

"Common QWC courtesies, Malfoy, Sullivan parties refer to both sides of the match."

"You were invited?"

"My team was invited."

Draco sat down on the stool and indicated for her to sit beside him which she obliged. "Sit. Aren't we like…rivals or something?" He asked stupidly.

She chuckled. "Yes… but it's been a tradition that Sullivan parties are celebrated with both teams."

"Have you been to one before?"

"Not for long. I came couple years ago with my boyfriend but I left early."

"I can't see why." Draco replied sarcastically, glancing at the incredible dirtiness of the party.

"Loosen up. I thought you'd be shagging by now."

"I have sensitive ears."

"You're a party pooper." She teased.

"You look nice," he changed the subject, eying her dress.

She smirked and sipped her glass. "I'm still not going to sleep with you, Malfoy."

"You will be." Draco chugged down his glass and asked for another.

"Why is that?"

"Nobody has lasted a week without wanting to shag me."

"I can and I have."

"Oh yeah? When's that?"

"School, of course." Ginny said as if it solved everything.

"Oh, _no, _sweetpea, that's different. School is just a 'Hi, Olga, nice hairpin. Did you finish your homework for McGonagall yet? No? haha! Me neither! Let's do it together sometime! Great! See you later!' and you walk away and never speak to Olga again, but no, we're older. We're big kids now. We do the big kids talk and we follow through."

"Interesting; what's the big kids talk?"

Draco leaned closer with a mischievous glint in his eye which Ginny felt surprising enraptured in and leaned forward slightly. "Let's get out of here and fuck."

Ginny laughed and took a swig out of her cup. "That's not big kids talk. That's just dirty lame Draco Malfoy talk."

Draco shrugged and chugged down his second glass. "It works every time."

"Correction, it worked every time."

Draco pouted and slumped in his seat. "Damn, I need to touch up on my techniques."

"Well noted."

"You know, I think trying to romance you would be the hardest challenge in my life. No, in any man's life." He said, chugging down his… what, fourth glass?

"Oh? Yeah? How so?"

"You flirt _incessantly, _but you just refuse to make love."

"It's something called morals. You should look into it," Ginny advised, laughing.

Draco motioned for another glass of liquor and continued. "I mean, you're very… _pretty. _Not just like 'oh, I have blond hair and blue eyes, I'm pretty' pretty, you're like… interesting pretty. You dig? Like, people take a second look at you when they pass you on the streets, you know?"

"Maybe it's because I'm a Quidditch players and there's even action figures of me? But I'll take your compliment and I think you had too much to drink."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm not done. You're very... interesting pretty. But you play hard to get to the max."

Ginny chuckled. "Do I really?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're like… the hardest to get, you see what I mean? I mean, you're so pretty and you can get anywhere but men have such a hard time trying to get you in his pants." He drawled, counting at least half a dozen empty alcohol glasses next to him.

"I know. I like it that way."

"Well, I don't."

"Of course you don't. You live for having girls in your pants and girls in your bed and girls all over you."

"I don't live for the girls, girlfriend, I live for the sex. The good old _sex. _I LOVE sex." He exclaimed loudly, receiving many cheers from the rest of the party.

"I know you do. And that's one of the things I hate most about you."

Draco motioned for another glass. "Why do girls not understand men like me? All they want are pussies who would wait an year or two without having sex for the girl to be 'ready.' And truth is, she's fucking your best friend behind your back. Using you for the money and humiliation."

"How do you know?"

"I just _do._ Do you want to shag me yet?"

"No. and I never will. Don't think that just because I'm sitting down here with you means that I've developed a sudden gush of love for you, Malfoy." She noted, slowly swirling her drink. "And your rant about your love for sex isn't helping much."

"No. No, I didn't expect that. You know why? Because you're so hard to get. A very pretty hard to get."

"You've got that clear already."

"What would you have done if you sucked at Quidditch?" He asked suddenly.

"I would have practiced."

"No, what would you have done if you were born with no talent whatsoever to play Quidditch."

"You don't need to have talent." She argued.

"You know what I mean."

Ginny thought for a moment. "I would have actually studied hard. Maybe do something at the Ministry or teach. Why?"

"I think you could have been a whore." Draco blurted out.

She slammed her drink on the table and glared at him. "You better hope you're drunk, Malfoy."

"Maybe I am. You would have made a very nice whore." Draco put his head on the table and giggled.

Ginny loosened up, seeing his empty glasses. "Well, nobody's ever told me that before."

"Well I'm telling you now. You won't even have to sleep with him. You just smile at him and maybe show him your boob and he'll give you enough money to last you three lifetimes."

"There are no whores like that, Malfoy."

"There would have been if you were a whore."

"Well, I'm not and you've drunken way too much."

"Then why are you sitting with me?"

"Because you told me to."

"You didn't have to."

"I had nothing better to do."

Draco peered at her with drunken eyelids. "But did you want to?"

"I didn't care. Truthfully, my feet were killing me as well."

"Don't blame your feet. You feet didn't do nothing."

Drew Basel suddenly staggered up behind them and gave Draco a goofy, drunken grin. "You're talking to a pretty girl, mate."

"This is Weasley. She's Scotland's chaser, you know. The pretty one."

"Weasley, Weasley, like that animal! Wuzzit called… feeble, keable, neeble, weable… HAH HAH. Weable, would you like to…" Drew did a small spin and offered his hand. "…dance? Oh- pretty woman- you've got my heart up like a pretty woman."

"It's okay. I'll pass."

"Yeah, she'll pass. She wants to sit and play with me." Draco slurred, grinning at his roommate. "but do that spinny thing again."

Drew spun around once more and stumbled off to another corner of the room.

"He's my roommate." Draco explained.

Ginny nodded, watching his retreating figure. "Keeper?"

"A very good one, too."

"So I've heard. This is interesting; to see our teammates bonding."

"Savor it while you can. Starting from next week, it would be sacrilege to even look at you." He muttered, sighing.

She snorted. "Give me one good reason why I'd even look at you in the first place."

"My impeccable good looks astound you." Draco exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"Looks aren't all I go for."

"My never failing classic sense of humor."

"There are plenty of funny jerks."

"But no funny jerk who looks like me."

"Nobody could look like you unless they were your twin." She replied wisely.

Draco laughed and put down his glass. "You won. Let's go make love now."

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"I told you. You're very pretty."

"So just because I went through puberty and got taller, I'm suddenly your new victim?"

"Well, you're also very funny."

"There are many pretty, funny girls Malfoy."

"Yes, but oh, you're very alluring. Most girls, I get sick of looking at them after one hour but you're very interesting. I could stare at you for days."

Ginny grimaced slightly. "That would be a bit freaky on my part."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead. What can I do to stop you?"

"Why are you so desperate to keep from sleeping with me? I'm not that bad in bed, you know. I've actually been told that I'm very good." Draco drabbled, looking at her with drunken eyes.

"I've been told that you were very good as well."

"Oh, who?"

"A few of your nightly victims."

"I'm very good with names… usually."

"Natalie Wood?" Ginny tested.

"Natalie?"

"Natalie. One of my closest friends. You actually slept with her twice. She was completely smitten for you."

Draco jumped up. "Natalie Wood! She's the chick with that gorgeous black hair, right?"

"That's her."

"I liked her a lot. I actually did. She was a lot like you, you know. Very pretty and very funny."

"Yeah? Why'd you dump her then?"

"I don't know she changed. After the second night, she became another one of those dumb blondes, 'oh, Draco, what can I do for you now? should I give you a back rub? Would you like a glass of water? Anything? I would do anything for you.' And I didn't like it much. Truth be told, maybe I might have really liked her."

"I said it already, she was completely in love with you."

"Well say hi to her for me would you?"

"Do you ever regret having to live like this?" Ginny questioned.

"What, live in complete luxury?"

"No, living like… a disgusting bastard."

"Whatcha talking about?"

"Sleeping with a different woman every night… doing the same things… don't you get sick of it? Don't you wake up one morning and feel absolutely guilty that maybe you might have taken the girl's virginity or something?"

Draco stayed quiet for a while. "I don't sleep with virgins. Unless I'm completely hopelessly wasted and I don't even know what I'm doing. In that case, I could even be sleeping with a chicken for all I know."

"It makes no difference. I've seen nasty brutes who sleep with women and throw them away, but none like you. You make the girls fall in love with you and then throw them away."

Draco shrugged and hung his head. "I don't mean for them to love me. If there's a girl I want to fall in love with me, then, I'll do it. But that rarely happens. These girls just… come to my feet. Your friend… Natalie was it? You must have trained her well because I had to approach her first. How is she by the way?"

"Natalie is better than ever. She's getting married next year."

"SEE!" Draco blurted out. "These women sleep with me and then suffer heart breaks and then build themselves up. It's like… instant therapy." He said, dozing off.

"You know why I'm amazed at you?" Ginny nudged him and he woke up eagerly.

"What is it? Is it my incomparable platinum blonde hair? My crafted body?"

"No- it's how you've managed to talk without passing out after 10 drinks."

"Now that you mention it…" Draco looked over at his collection of empty glasses, laughed, and fell into darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another chapter…

Dear **Imfamous-Black-Diamond-of-the-Mist**:

Let's see… how do I say this…

THANK YOU.

I have never received such helpful reviews as yours. I'm absolutely pathetic when it comes to characters and I wonder if you can tell that I tried doing that a lot here but… of course… it didn't really work. I finished this chapter a while ago but spent all the time taking your advice and trying to elaborate more on dialogues and such. And failed… but I'm still working on it. But thanks a lot!

And also to **twilights-pride**, **louey31**, **MorganisM-Lve, carrothead, silverstar0011, silverflame715**

You guys are the best readers there.

I'm sorry if you found the banter in this not as brutal but after reading your reviews, I was in too much of a good mood to make Ginny mean. Hehe.

Watch out next chapter for Quidditch and maybe a practice match and some more bitter retorts.


	5. the hungover game

I am such a failure! I haven't updated in forever, huh. I've just been INCREDIBLY stuck on all my stories. And haven't kept all my promises.

This chapter isn't really ready to be submitted, but it's been 3 months now, and I think I should just update whether or not it's ready.

So the chapter isn't very funny and isn't very exciting, but hey, it's a chapter.

Next chapter will be better, for sure, because it's actually QUITE EXCITING because I leave you very excited in the end of this chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't move." Ginny mumbled into her pillow.

"Me neither. Now, get up." Angelina replied, shaking Ginny's shoulder.

"My head. It burns." Ginny whined, groggily lifting her head up a centimeter. "Look, I'm up."

"No you're not. Come on, we have practice in 10 minutes."

"Two words, Angelina, Sullivan party."

"I know, I know, I was there. But welcome to the Quidditch World Cup. You play with a hangover. You play pregnant. You play in a coma. It's not a pussy little game anymore, Ginny. Get up. Get up as in feet on the ground and standing up and making an effort to get out there and play Quidditch today." Angelina exclaimed, giving a final smack across Ginny's back.

"I hate you. You are the worst roommate ever." Ginny whined.

She smiled. "I know. But what are you going to do about it?"

OOOOO

"GINNY! CATCH THE DAMN QUAFFLE!"

Ginny jerked up on her broom only to be caught head on with the zooming red ball flying toward her. She almost tumbled off her broom, but swung back on just in time. "Sorry, Jack."

"Ginny, What's wrong with you?"

"Hangover. I'm sorry."

"You're not the only one who got wasted last night Ginny, and honestly, you were the least drunk out of all of us. If I have to ban you from any more partying, I'll do it." Jack their captain warned her with a stern look.

"NO! I mean. I'm sorry. I'll focus now." Ginny mumbled.

"No need, Weasley, the field is ours," another voice replied.

The Scotland team looked behind toward the entrance where the Ireland players sporting their green Quidditch robes stalked in.

"Johannes Martin. What is your business here? I believed we booked the field first for the entire day." Jack remarked, slowly landing to the ground.

"We reserved the field weeks before today, Jack. You might as well get out and use the village field couple streets down."

"Even if you reserved the field weeks before or an year ago, we had it booked as well and we got here first."

Martin cackled arrogantly and turned to his team. "I guess it's time to explain the rules to our inexperienced opponents, eh?" A few of the burly men chuckled.

"My dear friend, Jack Brown, where should I begin… how's this. We've won the Quidditch cup 9 times in a row already. My apologies that we seemed to have arrived a tad bit late this morning, our seeker had a hard time waking up." Martin said, nudging Draco Malfoy who stood next to him with barely open eyes.

"You see, in the Quidditch Cup, whoever books the field first gets it, not whoever gets there first! That method was used back when we were in school playing Quidditch for the House Cup. We booked this stadium as soon as we found out where the Quidditch World Cup Finals were to be held. So, sorry, lads, but the stadium will be ours today… and tomorrow and the rest of the week. There's a practice field a couple blocks down. You should look into it.

The Irish team snorted and giggled at them as Ginny, humiliated, desperately waited for a witty comeback by Jack. She turned to look at him, only to see his "Too-tired-to-argue" face. She made the decision to talk back for her team.

"No wonder Ireland's been winning the past nine years! That always puzzled me, but it all makes sense now! Why you never give the other team a chance to practice so it should be a given that you guys win right?"

"Come on Ginny, he's not worth fighting with." Jack said softly.

"No, Jack. He's not. But worth it or not, he's pissing the merlins out of me and I am not leaving this field until I see him running away crying. Whew, what a wake up call. I feel so awake all of a sudden."

"Ginny…" Angelina murmured, trying to usher her away from the Irish team. She failed.

"I figured out now. You guys are just the cheapest, dirtiest team yet. Don't you worry, Johannes Martin. I've made it my new goal to see you return home to Ireland, sobbing and unemployed."

"Set as many goals for yourself as you want, love, but the present is the present, and presently, you are on our field."

"Oh, why you little—"

"Oh I've got an idea." Draco Malfoy suddenly intruded. Everyone stared at him and Ginny hoffed.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy's actually gotten a brain to get ideas with?"

Draco ignored her and went on slowly, struggling to keep his balance as well. "Why don't we…" he paused for a moment to regain his posture, trying to keep his eyes open. He massaged his temples. "Play for the field? Winner gets the stadium for today and tomorrow."

"Are you kidding, Draco? You're half drunk-"

"I _am_ half drunk and I have a mind splitting headache and I would much rather just get on my fucking broom already and just play instead of stand here and argue because I'm not here to chitchat." He replied crankily.

"You say the most intelligent things when you are hung over, Malfoy." Ginny replied, hopping back onto her broom. "How about it, Martin? Not scared to lose, are you?"

"Of course not."

"That's good to hear." Ginny smiled arrogantly and pushed off the ground.

OOOOO

Their game started off rocky. Ginny, despite her fiery rage toward Martin, wasn't able to get past her headache and hangover completely and her reflexes were a second too slow, which was crucial to the game.

"GINNY! IF YOU PLAY LIKE THIS FOR THE FINALS, YOU ARE TOTALLY FIRED." Angelina screamed as Ginny missed yet another goal. (Angelina was their manager.)

"Don't worry; I'm not touching another bottle of any alcoholic beverage in my life." Ginny moaned depressingly.

Ireland was winning 120-30, one of the worst scores Ginny had ever witnessed in her life.

"You might want to start booking that other field, Weasley." Martin boasted as he flew by. Ginny seethed, caught the rebound from the Ireland's goalie and scored her first shot of the day.

"You might want to start saying bye bye to your balls."

Ginny sped broom toward where the Quaffle was being rallied as Martin trailed her, his ego bruised.

"You might want to look up a therapist to help you get over your loss."

Ginny dodged a bludger and braked, looking down from above to catch up with the game. "You might want to reserve a room in St. Mungos for when I decide to shut you up physically."

"You might want to stop talking because all this is just going to backlash at you when we win the game, Weasley."

"Yeah?" Ginny asked softly, beginning to grin slowly.

"Yes."

"Well you might want to pack your bags because you've just lost yourself the game, Martin," she said, pointing at the game below them. It was too late for Martin. Jack outstretched his fingers and enclosed them around the golden snitch.

OOOOO

"Ginny, are you coming or not? We're having lunch at the bar downtown." Angelina asked Ginny as their team scrambled out of the stadium, slapping each other on the back and laughing.

"I'll be right there."

The Irish team slumped away, Martin almost pushing them out. Angelina shrugged and ran to catch up with the team. Ginny zipped up her uniform bag and looked behind her to see an abused Draco, both physically and mentally.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, not really."

"Well, it's not really your fault you couldn't catch the snitch, Malfoy. Your captain was the one who was totally distracted from the game and wasn't there to help you." She told him, slightly encouraging him.

"Still didn't stop him from trying to beat the pulp out of me, did it? Bloody jesus I can barely open my eyes." Draco groaned as he rolled in the grass in agony.

"Did he beat you up that badly?"

"Who, Martin? Are you kidding me? Martin seems all tough and mighty but he's the wimpiest man I've ever known. He hits like a five year old girl." Draco tried to laugh at his own joke, but ended up throwing up on the grass.

Ginny cringed. "Then what's up with all… that?"

"Hangover. How many shots did I have last night, Weasley?"

"Over a dozen, I believe."

"And you didn't even try to stop me…" He sighed, frowning.

"Well, I've got to say; it was quite amusing, actually." Ginny retorted, snorting.

Draco sat up and glared at Ginny. "Oh, very amusing, yes, and now I've got a headache that seems to be mincing my brains apart with onions and olive oil and feeding my ickle brain guts to street rats and my eyelids have suddenly developed five ton weights and my digestive system is eating my body inside out."

She laughed. "I like this cynical, wand-stuck-up-his-ass Malfoy."

Draco's frustrated complexion faded and instead he greeted her with a seductive smirk. "You like it?"

"Not anymore," she teased.

"Well, I like this flirty Weasley." He challenged.

"Well, I like this cynical, wand stuck up his ass Malfoy."

"You said that already and then said you didn't like the cynical wand stuck up his ass Malfoy anymore." Draco drawled, smirking from the corner of his lips. "Let's make love."

"No." Ginny replied simply, flicking her hair away from her face.

"Let's stop these incessant flirtations and come on, just once." Draco whined.

"No."

Draco threw himself onto the ground and rolled around, weighing his choices. "How about dinner? You and me? And you can wear a gorgeous v-neck black velvet dress and I will wear my dashing black dress robes and we can have dinner at the…"

"No."

"Just dinner, then?" Draco asked desperately with hope in his voice.

"No."

"How about lunch. Just a simple lunch. We can just grab some sandwiches and go back to our rooms. That's nothing."

"N-well, fine, seeing my team left me already." Ginny sighed, looking around to see no trace of her team mates.

Draco smiled, stood up and put his arm around her shoulders.

Ginny slapped his hand away. "No."

Dejected, Draco pouted, shoved his hands into his pockets and the two of them stalked off to buy sandwiches.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EXCITED TO SEE HOW THIS SANDWICH DATE GOES?

WELL TUNE INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

AND EVEN THOUGH I REALLY KNOW I DON'T DESERVE IT, PLEASE OH PLEASE LAVE ME SOME LOVE WITH REVIEWS TO MOTIVATE ME BECAUSE THESE DAYS I DO NOTHING BUT MOPE AROUND WONDERING WHAT TO DO. SIGH. AND BECAUSE OF THIS BEHAVIOR I AM COMPLETELY HOPELESSLY BORING.

SO PSYCHE ME OUT WITH REVIEWS EVEN IF IT'S SOMETHING LIKE "THIS CHAPTER SUCKED, NEXT CHAPTER BETTER BE GOOD OR I'LL JUMP OFF THE GRAND CANYON."


	6. Bobby's Sandwiches

"I'd like a baloney, ham, turkey, cheddar and jack cheeses, onion, tomato, lettuce, hold the pickles, and avocado sandwich, Bobby." Ginny recited at Bobby's Sandwich Store, smiling widely.

"I'd take… a ham and cheese sandwich." Draco said slowly.

Ginny snorted. "You're so boring."

Draco huffed. "It's not my fault I've never been in here before and I don't have the entire menu memorized."

"You're a Bobby virgin, aren't you." Ginny teased. "In that case, instead of the ham and cheese, Mr. Malfoy would like a Super Deluxe Bobby Special Thursday Meatball Salad Happy Low Fat Well being sandwich with the pickles on the side and the Limited Bobby handmade sauce, please."

"May I even venture to guess what's in that?"

"It's just a low fat ham and cheese sandwich with mustard and mayonnaise." Ginny replied simply.

Draco gave her a blank stare, shook his head and sighed. "I really don't understand these kinds of places."

"I'm sorry for dragging you to a place beyond your comfort zone, but don't you ever wonder what it's like to like a normal life where you don't have enough money to buy the whole of London?"

"Not anymore."

"Well you should try it one day. Try going out and wiping your own arse after a bathroom break for once."

"I wipe my own arse after a bathroom break every time! I'm potty trained! Since I was 6!" Draco cried, smiling proudly.

"I was potty trained when I was 3."

Draco scowled. "Well, anyways, what's the point of saying all that special deluxe ultimate super stuff when you can just ask for a ham and cheese sandwich?"

"For this." She said, pointing toward the counter where their sandwiches appeared.

"One baloney, ham, turkey, cheddar and jack cheeses, onion, tomato, lettuce, hold the pickles, and avocado sandwich."

"AAAAAAAND"

"One Super Deluxe Bobby Special Thursday Meatball Salad Happy Low Fat Well being sandwich with the pickles on the side and the Limited Bobby handmade sauce! WHOOHOO!!!" The announcer screamed, as the rest of the sandwich shop cheered and confetti exploded from above them.

Draco shook the flimsy sparkly material off his face.

"Who thought of coming here in the first place?"

Ginny punched him. "Come on, spoilsport, you're the one who wanted to get sandwiches."

"When I said sandwiches, I didn't expect it to come with a bigger migraine and sparkly stuff on my face."

"Stop whining and find us a table."

Draco moaned his way to a small table next to the wall.

As they set their trays down, Ginny reprimanded him. "I didn't bring you here to hear you groaning and moaning and making a fuss. Now shut up before I walk out on you."

He immediately shut up and sighed. "I've been meaning to ask you; exactly what kind of crazy stunt did I pull last night?"

Ginny smirked. "I can't quite tell you completely in full detail, since I was pretty wasted myself. I don't remember you _doing _anything crazy… just… you acted very weird."

Draco looked up hopefully. "Did I make out with you?"

"No." Ginny replied flatly.

"Darn."

Ginny grinned and pointed her sandwich at him. "You shouldn't be too disappointed; I might have hurt you pretty badly if you had."

Draco frowned. "Maybe it could have been worth it."

"No, it wouldn't have."

"Why? Are you a terrible kisser? You don't look like it."

"Well, I wouldn't know that. But honey, I've been raised with six brothers; I'm not a pitiful weak sick girl."

Draco's eyes brightened up. "But then again, you would have been so wrapped up in heaven with my dazzling kissing experience that you wouldn't dare think of beating me up afterwards," he exclaimed excitedly.

"But then again, I would realize what you did and then promptly put you in a headlock and on the ground." Ginny replied, taking a large bite out of her sandwich.

"But then I would look so pitiful on the ground, drunk, and semi-conscious that you would wrap me back into your arms and we would have wonderful sex." Draco fantasized.

"But no."

Draco sighed. "I can only dream."

"You can only dream."

"Well, I've learned my lesson," said Draco, taking a moment to chew the whole wheat bread in his mouth.

"That's good. And plus, last night may have been your first virgin night."

Draco scowled. "I don't sleep with women every single day, you know."

"Since when? Since this week when there are no women to screw?"

"Well, there's you, but obviously, I haven't done you yet."

"And won't. It must be very hard on you going one week with no sex."

"Who says I don't get any?"

Ginny gave him one look and Draco slumped in his seat.

"No women. No women in this world."

Ginny reached over and patted his shoulder. "There will be once the game is over. Don't worry. In fact, as soon as the game is over, there will be a mob of eager and prepared women waiting in front of the hotel."

"How do you know?"

"Woman's intuition. Why do you think that the motel across the street of our hotel is no longer vacant?"

Draco had noticed it too. The motel was couple hundred years old, and was mostly just there for historical reference. "No wonder! Nobody stays in that run down, shabby place."

"They're that desperate for you, Malfoy. And look at you. You're doing nothing about it."

Draco scrunched up his nose. "Well, what do you want me to do? Go over there and sleep with every single one of them? Isn't that what you were against me doing?"

"Just don't sleep with them."

"I'm not! And you're saying I'm not 'doing anything about it.'"

"Well you will! You'll walk through the hotel doors, see your mob, and you'll be either devastated or exhilarated and you'll pick up the prettiest girl out of them out of your misery or your glory, sleep with her, and the next day, totally forget about her," Ginny explained.

"Maybe if I lose. But when I win, the only woman I'll be sleeping with that night is you, dear." Draco drawled, winking.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"It's not hope; it's fate."

Ginny looked up. "Fate?"

Draco leaned back in his seat. "Oh, you know, tea leaves, crystal balls, the inner eye. I actually seemed to have a knack for divinations."

"No way!" Ginny stared open mouthed. She thought of Draco to be one of the guys who sneaked into her room to paint all over her crystal balls or draw eyes all over the classroom as a joke.

"Yes way. I had the inner eye, as Trewalney said it. She thought I was of seer blood. And then she started thinking I was her nephew. And then I dropped her class."

"That's actually quite interesting. What's in stock for me in my future?" Ginny asked, leaning in, slightly amused.

Draco squinted, pretending to look far into the distance. "Hm…" He stroked his chin. "One week from now… is a big day for you… what you've been waiting for ever since you picked up your broom… but even better, you will have the best time of your life."

"Really." Ginny replied, foretelling what he was about to say.

"Really. Oh, you'll lose the game, but waiting in the end is the most delicious, juicy, sexy, handsome, beautiful blond man you have ever had the pleasure of seeing in your life and he will whisk you away to his bed of satin and silk and make you moan and groan and scream." Draco drawled.

"What happens after that, dear seer?"

Draco put down the bit of his sandwich left down on the table and leaned dangerously close to her face. "Well, things not appropriate enough for telling you in public, but if you lean a little closer, I might be able to give you a brief summary…"

Ginny moved her head back and sipped her drink. "No thanks. I can guess the rest. After a night of moaning and groaning and screaming, I will wake up and realize that it was all a terrible, horrendous, filthy, nasty, unspeakable, indescribable, vulgar nightmare and actually go to the game, kick their ass, and live life happily ever after with no delicious, juicy, sexy, handsome, beautiful blond man to deal with."

"Oh, but Ginevra, mine is so much more logical."

"Yours is much more like Trewalney's predictions and mine are much more like reality."

He eyed her. "You're a virgin, aren't you. That's why you're not sleeping with me."

"Not every woman in the world wants to sleep with you, Malfoy."

"Most of them do. But Weasley, I'll take good care of you. Virginity is the most beautiful thing in the world. I will savor it, I will treasure it, I will frame it, I will display it on my pearly white pedestal. So please, do you want to sleep with me?"

"No."

Draco thought a bit more. "How about dirty kinky naughty sex?"

"No."

"How about making slow and beautiful love?"

"No.".

Draco slouched slightly. "Then how about just an oral?"

"No."

"Anal?"

"No."

"Anything?" he asked desperately.

"No."

Draco leaned back and began to clean up ask well. "Works with me. You'll change your mind by next week."

"What makes you think that?"

"Remember, love? I have… _the inner eye._" Draco whispered.

"So did Trewalney, apparently."

Draco persisted. "I will change your mind and you will fall for me. You can't resist me. I am irresistible. I can treat you very well."

"It's not going to work on me, if the only thing you hint is sex. I don't need a sex buddy, Malfoy. If you're going to be anything, try to be boyfriend material." Ginny said, as if that was that.

Draco perked up. "Are you giving me advice?"

Ginny yawned. "If you call that advice, then yes."

"So what does so called boyfriend material do?"

"Figure it out yourself, shit head." Ginny replied, the corners of her lips twitching.

Draco plunged deep into thought to think of every possible cheesy smitten couple he'd ever known and tried to remember every lame corny stunt the boyfriend pulled as Ginny levitated the trays back to the counter.

Ginny punched his arm. "Hey, Mr. Boyfriend, we're leaving."

Still deep in thought, Draco followed her out the door and into the streets of Diagon Alley. The stone streets were almost empty. He racked his head for boyfriend material and began to dig out a few tricks.

Swiftly, Draco caught up to her and quickly grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers between her muscular Quidditch hands. She stared at their connected hands. "What is this? Step one to being boyfriend material?"

"Actually, I've always wanted to hold hands with a girl. Really. But I never got a chance to because whenever I try to hold hands with one, she takes it as a sign that I want to make love to her and then she jumps all over me. It's actually quite embarrassing."

Ginny smirked. "I might fall for you. How'd you know I wouldn't let go?"

Draco shook his head. "I didn't. But don't let go."

"I won't."

Draco then grinned widely. "I like you."

"I hate you."

Draco's smile grew and he shrugged. "Close enough."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for the delay guys. I've been very busy but then, I will be getting even busier so I decided to just update now and get it over with and put this aside for a bit while I go bust my brains out with SAT's and everything. BUT that does not mean that I won't ever find a reason to procrastinate so leave LOTS of reviews and I might change my mind.

I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but then, I never am. I just think it could have been better, but, whatever. My brain can only handle so much.

Anyways, Since this might be the last time I update in a few weeks, I would just like to note that I realized how much writing these stories has improved my writing. I used to go to all sorts of overpriced writing tutors but nothing has improved my writing more than the reviews I receive and the stories I write. So if you are one of those people write now who read lots of stories but never have the guts to write one, here's my advice: you should. It's actually a very nice feeling.

So there was my slightly sensitive passage, yes. I really love you all. Yes, yes, kiss kiss hug hug.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I actually found it sort of cute despite the atrocity of it all. I just find holding hands is the cutest thing in the world.

And maybe I'm suddenly going to fast with this relationship of theirs (which IS NOT A RELATIONSHIP (yet), BY THE WAY. THEY ARE NOT DATING (yet). GINNY DOESN'T EVEN LIKE HIM…(yet)) but then again, come on, its chapter 6. I think I've dragged it out too long already. I think we'll have one or two more chapters of Draco's desperate boyfriend materializing and then we'll have the real fun. :D

So thanks you guys! And sorry for misleading you all by thinking it was a long chapter when half of it was the authors note.

Good night and good luck.


	7. women are

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinny!" Angelina sang the next morning, slashing open the satin curtains, letting the intense Ultra Violet rays peek in and threaten to burn open Ginny's eyes.

"Close the bloody curtains!" Ginny whined.

"You've got ma-ail." Angelina continued to tease. Ginny could feel the floor shaking with Angelina's prancing about.

"My goodness, have you drunk the entire world's supply of coffee this morning?"

"Did I? or did you meet some mysterious lover boy behind my back?" Angelina jumped onto Ginny's bed and sat on her behind.

Ginny lifted her head off her luscious pillow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, that woke you up. You've got mail." Ginny groaned and peered open her eyes. Angelina grinned widely and waved toward their drawers.

A horrendously monstrous vase of red roses gleamed in the sunlight and an equally giant basket of… fruits sat calmly beside it.

"It came with a note too. May I?"

Ginny groaned louder and nodded.

_Ginny love,_

_You are the apple of my eye_

_You are the bee who drinks my honey._

_You are unicorn hair that makes my wand._

_You are the sugar in my coffee_

_You are the air that I breathe._

_You are all that I need_

_If you die, I will die too,_

_I will go to hell for you_

_So that you can go back to heaven. _

_I want to be with you_

_You complete me_

_I have never felt love so strong_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love the way you smile at me_

_I love the way you laugh_

_I love the way you move_

_I love the way you breathe_

_I love the way you live_

_I love the way you have made me the happiest man in the world._

_Please accept me._

_I am really, desperately, crazily in love with you_

_-Sweetheart._

An awkward silence dominated their room a few moments after Angelina finished reading. Soon after, however, the girls began rolling around laughing and snorting.

"Who IS this caveman? I want to barf!" Angelina howled.

Ginny was breathless; only silent laughter was emitted from her.

"That… that…"

"Is this- the cheesiest- thing- I've ever-seen in my life?" Angelina huffed.

"Can't- blame- him, he's- probably- never-written- one- before."

"You know who it is? Oh, dear, dear Ginny, you've GOT to spill the beans."

Ginny laughed. "Draco Malfoy."

Angelina suddenly turned deathly silent.

"You don't mean… THE Draco Malfoy?"

"What- other- Draco- Malfoy- do- we- know?"

"THE Draco Malfoy from the IRELAND team?"

"Yes, him."

"THE Draco Malfoy that girls would sell their bodies for?"

"Him."

Angelina gaped at Ginny, then at the roses, then at the fruit basket.

And then burst out into more obnoxious chortling. "YOU'RE – KIDDING!"

"NO!"

And throughout the morning, the girls received rug burns from rolling around the ground and had extreme cramps from their convulsion.

OOOOOOOOOO

**The night before:**

"Drew, hey Drew!" Draco whispered, throwing a pillow at his sleeping roommate.

"Mmf?"

"I've got a question for you, Drew."

"Mmf?"

Draco paced around the room. "You've had a girlfriend before right? Like, a girl you went to dinner with and shagged for more than a week?"

"…"

"Drew?"

Drew lifted his head slightly and mumbled, "Draco, if that's what you call a girlfriend, then forget asking me advice on anything. Go back to being a whore."

"That's exactly it. I need you to help me with this boyfriend stuff."

"I'm sorry Draco, but I can't help you with your boyfriend problems. You're totally helpless. But I'm glad you found a nice boy to settle down with… I totally understand."

"DREW!" Draco whined.

"What is it?"

"Well, there's this girl."

"And you want to get her into bed but you can't?" Drew guessed honestly.

"Yes! No! There's this girl and I want to be her boyfriend."

"…why?"

"Because it seems interesting. I've never really had a girlfriend before and I'd like her to be my first." Draco beamed childishly.

Drew stared back blankly. "…why?"

"Because… I like her?"

"…why?"

"You're not helping."

"You're not laying off medications. What I meant was… why do you want a girlfriend?"

"I told you! I've never had a girlfriend before and if I did, I'd like to make her my first one."

Drew shook his head and sighed. "No, you're still misunderstanding me. You've slept with more women than I could ever dream of. Every single man in the universe is goddamn envious of you and would kill to be in your position. Yet you want to try to get involved in this mushy little stuff?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Drew exclaimed incredulously.

"I like her!"

"Then sleep with her!"

"She won't!"

Drew shrugged. "Then just find another chick that takes your fancy."

"But I want _her_."

"Since when did you care who you shagged? As long as she's hot, just grab her, do her, and stop trying to be gay."

"Come ON. Just tell me how you do this boyfriend thing. I've already started holding hands."

Drew whipped around. "You WHAT?"

"Holding hands! You know, palm to palm, fingers intertwined, very romantic, and I must say, I found very relaxing."

Drew slapped his hand on his forehead and groaned. "Merlins! You ask me for advice NOW? Well, I guess I'm too late now. The thing is, holding hands is taking it too fast. She might not like it. Usually holding hands comes after the spoiling with flowers, poems and chocolates, hugging and the exchange of 'honey' and 'sweetie.' And then once you've reached those stages, comes the holding hands, and then, it's the kiss on the cheeks, and then the lips, and then the making out and then if you're lucky, the sex. And then if you're serious, there comes the exchanging of keys, and then moving in, and then marriage, and then you know the rest."

Draco gazed back confused. He frowned. "But I thought holding hands was the initial fundamental step to all couples. Every couple holds hands. "

"No, no. First you spoil her with flowers. Send chocolates and obnoxious goodies to her place. The thing about women is that they pretend to be so modest and low in self esteem, but man, their ego will blow you out of this world. They WANT you to send them all these things so that their co-workers and friends would see and get so jealous of her. That is their main purpose of starting a relationship: the materialization. In the beginning of a relationship, the woman can only be won materialistically. Then, once she realizes how jealous you can make her friends and how rich you are, she will begin to give in."

"Bro, I don't need this materialistic shit to make her friends jealous and everyone knows I'm the richest man alive."

"Then the harder it would be for you to surprise her with really how much you got."

Draco scowled and Drew chuckled.

"After materialization, it will be the physical satisfaction stage. They will test you to see how physically able you are; how comfortable it is to hold hands with you, or the quality of you kisses, the warmth of your embraces, etc. they might even trick you into doing something off guard so that they can examine your physical abilities."

"And you're telling me this because..."

"Well you wanted help.

Draco smirked. "If there's something I DON'T need help in, it's how to pleasure a woman."

Drew sighed. "Well, then, the next stage is the physical lust. This ranges from just an innocent kiss on the lips to raunchy sex in the lake. And as you said, you're the master of those."

"_That's _right."

"But… you need to learn… the kiss."

"I've been kissing girls regularly since I was 15. I think I know what I'm doing, thank you."

"No, no, the kiss isn't just a kiss. It's THE kiss. The kiss that the girl will talk to all her friends about and giggle endlessly. It will leave them blushing, and they will never forget it and might even tell their children about it. I know you're a terrific kisser, well, no, technically I don't know that but I can infer it, but you're used to having these girls worshipping the ground you walk on ad you don't know how to kiss a girl to make her fall for you."

"I'm telling you, Drew, you're talking nonese-"

Drew grabbed Draco's collar and dragged him out the door, into the hallways of the motel and to a small bar inside the building. Drew glanced around and then dragged Draco to a brunette woman drinking alone. Drew tapped her shoulder and as she turned around, he firmly, yet gently held her chin and brought her lips to his. They kissed lightly, not too brashly and passionately, but enough to make the heart pitter patter and squirm until their lips separated. Even Draco's heart skipped a beat watching Drew work simple yet perfect wonders on the girl.

"That's the kiss." Drew mumbled, as he turned his back and led Draco out. Draco glanced behind to look at the woman and she was gazing dazedly and dreamily at Drew's behind.

"HOW do you DO that?"

They began to walk back to their room.

"Practice. Now, that kiss is everything. If you nail it, you get the sex. If you don't completely nail it but you get the brief idea of it, you get the sex six months to six years later. If you bomb it, you get nothing."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that."

"Well, good. Now, if I may, who is this lucky girl?"

Draco grinned widely. "Ginny Weasley."

Drew stopped dead on his tracks and gaped at Draco.

"Ginny Weasley? Fire on a broom?"

"That's her."

Drew shook his head. "Here's my advice, Draco. Give up. Right now."

"And why?"

"She will never be won, especially someone so heartless like you. She's our OPPONENT this Quidditch match. She hates your guts. Martin will slaughter you. No, he will slaughter you after he castrates you, humiliates you, belittles you, slashes you, burns you, boils you, and carves out your intestines. SHE'S FROM SCOTLAND GOD DAMN IT!" Drew tiraded.

"So?"

"You are definitely bonkers. You are completely out of your mind."

Draco simpered. "I don't care. You can't stop me. Thanks, Drew." Draco slapped his roommate on the back and ran off to Diagon Alley.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Martin was polishing his broom sullenly in his room when Drew came.

"What is it?"

Drew sighed. "I don't think I should be telling you this, but I knew I had to."

Martin looked up. "What is it?"

"It's Draco… he's got the hots for Ginny Weasley."

Martin dropped his broom.

"Ginny Weasley? That chaser from Scotland?"

"That's her. Well, I'm sure nothing will come out of it because she's as stubborn as a rock but I just thought… you know…"

"Of course… thank you for telling me." Martin said, barely audibly and calmly.

"Don't kill Draco. He's just experiencing hormones from puberty."

Martin gave him a rare smile. "Thank you."

Drew nodded and left, leaving Martin alone again.

She was the girl who caused them to lose the game. She was the girl who caused them to lose the stadium for practice.

Martin went back to polishing his broom.

He could not just let this pass.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dun dun dun.

Evil, evil Martin.

Well, again, I'm sorry for the late update! And the non-eventful chapter.

I know, I know, I always promise better, but yeah. But this chapter is actually sort of important.

Anyways, next chapter, you're in for some real shit!

You know, I think about this story when I'm in church and sort of write the chapter in my head during mass and while the priest just drones on and on. So everything here is last minute because I come home and write everything so I won't forget.

BUT LET ME TELL YOU

THIS STORY IS GOING TO GET PRETTY CRAZY. XD

OH, OH, EVIL EVIL MARTIN PUAHAHAHA.

But not in the next chapter. The next chapter will be the same melancholy fluff. : ) Because I like fluff because I am a sensitive twirp like that.

SO PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL BE **SUPER** MUY HAPPY AND WILL BE VERY HAPPY AND WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER EVEN FLUFFIER.

_**Have the loveliest day in the history of the universe, lads!**_


	8. Don't flatter yourself

Bartholomew Litton was hot.

Not the sun and humidity hot, no, he was sizzling, smoldering, and beautiful man meat.

He tightened his white tie and smoothed out his collars. His hair was chestnut brown, his eyes were electrifying blue and with those eyes he stared and stared at his reflection.

"Oh, baby. Baaaby. Aren't you one incredibly hunky piece of man?" He whispered sultrily at his reflection.

"You're so hot. I think I'm going to melt." His nose was at the smooth glass and he breathed, releasing white fumes of his breath on the shiny mirror.

"I could do you right here right now."

"Baby, oh, baby. Oh, yes, you like that. You like that."

Bartholomew kissed his mirror, mussed up his hair, and grabbed his man bag.

"You conquer that bitch."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-The morning after Draco sends that ridiculous poem-

Ginny woke up for a start; it was five AM and she thought she might as well go out and fly some laps. Toeing around her room, she threw on her uniform, grabbed her broom and sneaked out when a large, muscular wall hit her.

"Ow! What the…" Swearing, Ginny picked up her broom when she smelled a distinct cologne that nobody would wear except… "Bart?!"

"Hey, love. I knew you'd be up." Bartholomew whispered, grinning widely.

"Bart! My goodness! What in the world…"

"I'm was dropping by London on my way home back to France so I thought maybe I'd come by and say hi… you going out?" Bart asked.

"Yeh, would you like to join me?"

"Of course, my lady." Bart took Ginny's arm and linked it around his own. "How have you been, Gins?"

"Horrid. I just want this game done and over with." Ginny groaned.

"Pity you! Have you met any hunks yet?"

"Bart…"

He shrugged. "Just curious."

"Well, that Draco Malfoy's been on my case forever."

"Draco Malfoy? That delicious blond seeker?"

Ginny spared her last hope of hatred to attempt a glare at Bart. "Yes, whatever you say. He's been trying to get into my pants since I got here. It's ridiculous."

"Ah, why don't you just take advantage of it? I mean, how long has it been since someone as hot as him hit on you?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Seriously, I get hit on more than you do. So make use of this man candy while you can."

"I'm so close you bashing your perfect plastic head into the ground this instant." Ginny muttered, glaring from the corner of her eye.

"Face it, Gins, you're too famous for the average joe man now."

Ginny sighed. "Malfoy is just... not it."

"Why? What could possibly be wrong with that man? He's my idol."

"For one, he's slept with every woman in Europe. I'd rather die than become another one of his sex victims."

"He's got the hots for you, Gins. And that's not normal." Bart chuckled, dodging a broom that came flying at his flawless face.

"He's just full of hormones and wants me in bed."

"Well, besides his night life, what do you think about him?"

"He's… well… well… interesting."

Bart raised a thin, suspicious eyebrow. "Do I sense interest?"

"No you don't. Listen, Bart, you're not here to give me boy advice. You're here to say hi. Care for a ride?"

"Absolutely."

As soon as they got to the stadium, Ginny hopped on as Bart sat behind her. "Hold on tight."

Ginny pushed off the ground and circled the stadium slowly, feeling the cool morning air breeze by her.

"Jesus Christ! Are you trying to fly me off the broom?" Bart screamed as the broom sped upwards in a flash.

"Behold, this is the minimal speed of a world renowned Quidditch star." Ginny let out a spurt of laughter. "Jack's slowest speed is twice as fast as this."

"And this is your slowest?"

"Second slowest." Ginny drawled bashfully.

Bart laughed. The wind was refreshingly harsh and felt as if it was cutting through him. He could see the sun beginning to rise shyly. Yes, a Quidditch ride with one of the best players in the world during sunrise was certainly priceless… a glance of light yellow flashed under his eyes and Bart ignored it at first, assuring himself that it was just a trick of light but the yellow stayed. He looked down despite the immense height and the trauma he might have to deal with and realized it wasn't just any trick of light.

"Gin… I think your man candy's here."

Ginny looked back at Bart sharply. "No!"

"Look…"

Ginny looked down to see a blondie walking into the field.

"Shit!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco did not know why he was so excited to wake up so early. Looking sadly at the empty space beside his bed, he sighed.

Being a virgin was tougher than it seemed. Draco didn't even know why he had suddenly plunged himself into a life of chastity but he suddenly found himself losing interest in picking up random blond bimbos from the bar and shagging them senseless.

Of course, the initial worry of his true sexuality worried him but disappeared quite quickly, thinking of how to win over that red headed vixen.

Gathering his Quidditch equipment, he jogged down outside, and then turned toward the stadium.

They had already held hands. What more was there that they could do? He had always thought that once a couple held hands, they were officially dating. But obviously… IT WASN'T WORKING VERY WELL. He had written her a song too and kissed his ego good bye. But there was no response. There was no passionately sedated redhead running to his room, preferably half naked, and succumbed to his boyfriend materialistic abilities.

Pushing open the gates of the players' entrance, he looked up hopefully, and caught a glimpse of red hair flying around above him… with… someone.

Draco's heart skipped a beat. She was flying with another _guy! _And an extremely good looking one at that. Was it that she wasn't single? Something popped somewhere in his gut. Rage began creeping up slowly… and along with angst was an emotion he hadn't witnessed before. Jealousy.

He saw Ginny curve down and he looked away bashfully, feeling he might sock the hunky, sinewy, "if I was gay, I'd bang him" man behind her if he made eye contact.

"Hullo, Malfoy. You're up early."

Draco nodded. "So are you."

"Ah well, you know me. You can take the field if you want now. We were heading to breakfast anyways."

Draco dared to look up, only to find the couple linking arms and Draco quickly looked away again. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Of course not. Don't worry and take the field. God forbids, you really need the extra practice." Ginny flashed a brilliantly innocent smile. Damn, women and their innocence.

"I'm not the one who comes here at the peak of dawn for a ride."

"Well, I usually wake up early. But this time, I was just so excited, you see, to see if maybe I received another poem."

Draco's attention perked. "You liked it?"

Ginny stretched out her arms nonchalantly, giggling a little. "It was horrendous. I'll have to give you credit on your effort… but you see…"

"Yeah… yeah, you already have your boyfriend material." Draco cut her off moodily.

"Boyfriend material? You mean Bart?"

"Oh, is that his name? Nice to meet you, Bart. I guess I had a lot to live up to." Draco shook Bart's hand, finding his shoelaces quite fascinating.

"Oh, you've got it all wrong, Malfoy."

"Yes, it appears so. I thought you were single all this time. I'm quite sorry about my obnoxious behavior, then."

"No, no, Malfoy, this is Bart. He's my best friend."

Draco looked up again at Ginny's laughing eyes. "Friend? Friend?"

"Yes. Malfoy, dear, Bartholomew is very gay. He's probably more attracted to you than me."

Draco looked at Bart and he grinned back, winking. Draco shivered, but felt a surge of relief wash over him. "Nice to meet you, Bart."

"You too. I've been dying to see you face to face. I say, you look even better in person than on paper…" Draco blanched.

"Why, thank you…"

"Bart, stop hitting on the poor guy and let's go. Don't you have to get back to France by 8?"

"Yeah, yeah. Would you like to join us for breakfast, Draco? I know you just got here but if you haven't eaten yet…"

Ginny glared at Bart.

Draco backed away a bit. "Well, I don't want to get in the way…"

"Oh, trust me, you won't." Bart said, winking again.

"Bart…"

"Well, all right. Geez, Ginny, I really don't see why you're turning this guy down. Just look at him. This is a body to kill for."

"Let's GO."

Bart grabbed Draco's arm as Ginny dragged him along as well.

"Malfoy, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I understand… I'd be freaked out if this kid here was hitting on me too."

"Aww, come on Ginny. Of course he doesn't mind. He's completely obsessed about you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You take him to breakfast, I'm going to stop by and take a piss at the bathroom."

"Don't get lost!" Bart called, dragging Draco toward the other direction of Ginny. He huddled up close to Draco, invading a personal bubble and whispered frantically.

"Now, tell me everything. Don't worry, I won't go for straight guys unless you're not completely straight…"

"I am."

"Pity. Ginny always gets the good ones. Well, I've heard you had a little thing for Gins?"

"Well…"

"How far do you want to go with her? To bed? Raunchy rated X orgasm in my pants sex?" Bart rambled excitedly.

"Well… that's what I'm used to but…"

"How far have you guys gone already?"

"We're really not anything…"

"Oh, puh-lease. What's that about a poem? Boyfriend material?" Bart pushed.

"Well, she won't sleep with me. She says she needs some sort of boyfriend material. So I tried making a poem and all…"

Bart rolled his eyes. "Girlfriend, where are you getting this advice? Let me give it to you straight. Ginny is manlier than I am. She hates that mushy crap. I don't even know what she likes anymore. But the last guy she got serious with… well… that's a different story. The thing is, she's a romantic but not a lovey one. It's the smallest things that will get to her, things you may have not been aware that you were doing."

"Like what?"

"No idea. She's just not into those roses, poems, chocolates stuff."

"I should have figured."

"One thing she hates is a blubbering chick. That's why she hates you so much. You make blubbering chicks. You cause all these girls to… Holy Shmoleys!" Bart exclaimed suddenly, making Draco jump.

"Ho-ney! What shampoo do you USE?" Bart cried out, grasping Draco's freshly washed hair rushedly.

"Why… is something wrong?" Draco stammered, trying to save his precious hair.

"No! It's flawless… is this your natural hair color?"

"Yes. It runs in my family."

Bart sighed longingly. "I knew you had a peculiar enviable blond hair but seeing it up close, man, I'll never forget it."

"Oh… that… that's really fantastic."

"Here comes Ginny. Listen, I can eat breakfast at home. The big question is; have you kissed her yet?"

"What? No!"

"Well, we ain't waiting for the grass to grow, buddy." Bart said, winking.

"Already?"

"Why not? Go get her, girlfriend." Bart muttered, making wild, sexy clawing motions.

Ginny caught up to them. "It's half an hour before eight, Bart. I think you should probably go."

"I was just saying that. Well, listen. I hope the best of both of you. I'll come watch the game, Gins, I promise. And Draco, if you have any questions, floo me. I won't mind. At all" Bart whispered huskily.

"My goodness, you've got to stop hitting on him, Bart."

"My bad." Bart leaned down and pecked both of them on the cheeks. "Catch you two later!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Bart left with a crack.

"He's an interesting fellow." Draco said.

"Yeah. I hope he didn't weird you out or anything. Did he try hitting on you?"

Draco smoothed out his gay men-friendly blond hair. "Of course. Who wouldn't?"

"Who would besides single gay men?"

"You?" Draco asked, hopefully.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm really trying to be good boyfriend material, Weasley."

"One word of advice, then: just don't try writing a poem again," said Ginny, chuckling mildly at the memory of Draco's first try.

"I never thought it'd be this hard. I mean, being the perfect man was usually just natural for me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Draco smirked. "But don't worry. When I get there, you won't be able to keep your hands off me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Just one more thing, then."

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me that jealous again."

Ginny looked at him. "Jealous?"

"When I thought that guy was competition… I think I almost died."

Ginny's grin didn't change but her countenance did. She no longer held her usual, slightly arrogant playful banter face, but her features melted slightly and she genuinely smiled. What took Draco many pieces of parchment and hours and hours of contemplation seemed to have been achieved so simply.

"I'll try."

"Promise me."

Ginny pushed him a little, giggling. "Not yet."

He took her hand in his and began leading her back to the hotel. "I decided I like holding hands."

"You like holding hands, or you like the fact that I don't jump all over you once you attempt a romantic gesture?" Ginny asked, glancing hesitantly at their interlocked hands.

Draco sighed deeply. "I actually would mind that anymore."

Ginny tsked. "Just when I thought you were starting to grow a heart…"

Draco frowned. "It's not my fault I can't sleep with women anymore!"

"What do you mean? Having manhood problems? Tell me, are you starting to become interested in men?" Ginny joked, throwing her head back and snorting with laughter.

Draco flushed. "No! No! I just figured you wouldn't want me to."

"Ho! I'm impressed. You haven't even lost the game yet and you gave up your rather active, enticing sex life?"

"A normal boyfriend wouldn't sleep with other women, Weasley. I'm not that pathetic of a man." Draco said, as if that settled the matter.

"You never cease to shock me." Ginny gaped, shaking her head. "I'm shocked. You are human after all."

Draco smiled widely, let go of her hand and instead wrapped his arm around her lean shoulders. "Am I boyfriend material yet?"

Draco could have sworn she hesitated slightly before bluntly replying, "No. And as affable as you may be at the moment, I'm still not sleeping with you."

"Ah, soon enough."

"Don't flatter yourself."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SO IT'S BEEN A WHILE, HASN'T IT?

I'VE SERIOUSLY RUN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER. I MEAN, YOU CAN TELL, RIGHT? WHERE DID THIS GAY FRIEND COME FROM? WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THIS MUSHY STUFF…

WELL, DON'T BLAME ME! SO PLEASE! MY WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL REVIEWERS. PLEASE GIVE ME MORE IDEAS. I ALREADY KNOW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER FULL OF SHAMELESS FLIRTING, SO IF YOU WISH, FEEL FREE TO CHIP IN AND GIVE ME FEW BRIEF SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I'M SO DESPERATE. SINCE IT'S BREAK, I REALLY WANT TO GET A LOT OF WRITING DONE!

AND I KNOW Y'ALL ARE LOSING INTEREST IN THIS STORY NOW, SO IT'S YOUR CHANCE TO SPARK IT UP WITH YOUR OWN THOUGHTS AND IMAGINATION! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE THAT. : )

AND I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A VERY MERRY HOLIDAY! YIPPEE!

OH YEAH, IT'S TIME TO EXPLAIN MYSELF:

THE GAY FRIEND, YOU SEE, CAME FROM AN INSPIRATION OF WATCHING EXCESSIVE SIMPSONS AND GAY MAN SHOWS. SO I'VE NAMED MY BELOVED GAY CHARACTER AFTER MY BELOVED FAVE CHARACTER, BART, FROM THE SIMPSONS. I LOVE HAVING GAY FRIENDS. IT'S LIKE, LIVING A DREAM.

SO THERE I GO. AND I WAS DESPERATE FOR SOME EXCITING NEW TWIST IN THE PLOTLINE.

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME LOTS AND LOTS OF IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! DON'T BE BASHFUL!


	9. whatever floats your boat

Martin squinted as the hyper-cheerful sun towered over the town, flooding into every naïve window. The rest of his team sat around the room, polishing their brooms, chattering, laughing, as the sun's optimism hit their nerves.

"Hey, Martin, are we going out to practice yet? You've been staring outside for ages now." Drew blurted.

"We're ready. If that's what you were waiting for."

Martin turned around to face his team, their eyes watching him intently. "Let's… let's take the afternoon off."

Drew dropped his Nimbus 3000 (made up, made up). "Are you serious? You've never given us a day off…"

Draco punched Martin on the arm, laughing. "You're kidding our pants, aren't ya."

Martin gave an extremely rare chuckle. "No, the weather's just too nice. Let's have this afternoon off."

"You got laid, didn't you."

The team cackled at the thought. Martin smirked. "I assure you, this is purely of my kind heart."

"All right, then! Who's up for swimming? We found a lake on the other side of town." Sullivan exclaimed, jumping up. Everyone cheered. "You rock, Martin!"

"Yeah, yeah. I rock."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny swerved behind a sturdy barricade. Commotion aroused behind her.

"GINNY!"

A lone drop of sweat tumbled down her wet face. The velocity of her breathing increased. 'Shit!'

"Come on, Ginny!"

Ginny rushed quickly, maneuvering around all the petty restrictions on the way. She was almost there…

From the corner of her eye, thanks to her excellent peripheral vision, she caught a glimpse of the opposing team, also sweaty and with a malicious glint in their eye. "GET HER!"

Ginny sped faster and faster, reaching almost her maximum speed. She was almost there…

"GOTCHA!" Ginny screamed, fell over as Angelina, looming over her laughed. "We won! Good game, Ginny." Angelina chuckled, helping Ginny out of the water. "Another round of hide and seek tag?"

"No thanks." Ginny mumbled. "It's not fair playing 1 to 5."

Angelina smacked Ginny's naked stomach. "You're the fittest of us all. Look at these abs on you!"

"It's not muscle! I'm just a naturally skinny deprived child." Ginny said, covering her bare stomach with her hands.

"Hah, don't play the pity game with us, Ginny. Come on, another round?" Don Jones, the beater nudged the drenched Ginny, smiling.

"Don't get too hopeful, John. Look who's coming." Angelina groaned, pointing at a mob of green heading toward the lake.

"So they found it after all." Ginny muttered.

"Oy! Shouldn't you kids be practicing now?" Don teased, getting out of the lake.

"Save the banters for later, Jones. We're in no mood to have to deal with you guys." Sullivan spat, setting his swim gear down.

"Please, we rarely get afternoons off. How about a game?"

"A game of what? Water Quidditch?" Angelina bit back.

"Hold it, love. How about a game of… watcha-call it. Hide and seek tag? Whatever you kids were playing before." The other Sullivan suggested.

"Hide and seek tag? Are you sure your Nazi captain will let you?"

"You mean this Nazi captain?" Martin stepped up, smirking. "Ah, well, the weather's too grand to pass up. I'm up for it."

Everybody, even Martin's own team members gaped at him. "My penis, are you serious? You can tell us. Who fucked you last night?"

Martin shrugged. "Someone who won't bother with you. Now now, last one in the pool owes me 200 push ups."

The Irish team hooted and jumped into the lake like a very civilized pack of 30 year old jocks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a wonder anybody found the lake. The town that they were staying in was quite urban, but this lake seemed to be so distant from society. It seemed almost like an oasis, a lake in middle of a forest. Some did not even call it a lake but rather a wide creek. Large splotches of still water were scattered around but in some areas of the lake, trees grew, looming over the water. So, it was virtually impossible to see one side of the lake to the other. Between the freckles of land in the lake were much more narrow strips of water.

The physical attributes of the "lake" made it the perfect setting for hide and seek tag, Scotland vs. Ireland. Scotland scattered first, running behind trees, or to a secret corner of the lake, and then Ireland chased after them treading water. They whooped, splashed, jumped and laughed almost barbarically.

The game had begun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack Brown collapsed on a rock in middle of the small hiding spot he had discovered, panting. He had run against the mischievous current of the water for a good half a mile. A large smile broke his countenance. Never did he know that Johannes Martin had a fun side to him… he had expected Martin to be locked up in his room looking through hundreds of different plays. He surprised him.

From about a dozen meters away, he could hear a scream followed by a cheerful giggle and the slapping of water.

'_Someone _was having fun…'

Jack sighed, grabbing handfuls of the sparkling water and feeling it run through his fingers. Such tranquility was rare for a life of a top professional Quidditch player…

Suddenly, seeker reflexes triggered an alarm from behind him, a silent, dangerous…

"GOTCHA" The trigger wrapped his hard arms around Jack's neck, suffocating him. Jack choked on what he had left of breath.

"Now, Brown, I've got a few things to say about your lovely Chaser…"

Johannes Martin, after all, was never a fun type of person.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Giving up on the game, Weasley?"

Ginny back up lazily, to see Draco Malfoy leaning casually on a tree, smirking as if he owned the lake. "Found you."

"I'm far too tired to play this game." Ginny said, resuming to kicking her legs in the water with her jeans rolled up to her knees. She shivered slightly, feeling a little too exposed in nothing but her dark blue bikini top.

"Ah, now that you mentioned it, I'm pretty worn out too. I've been running around this whole lake looking for you."

"You didn't have to. You just did so you can have something to gloat about."

"That too. But I think the initial reason was to see you in a bathing suit. And I've got to say, I'm pretty impressed." Draco chuckled, as Ginny threw him a disgusted look.

"This is the closest to naked you'll ever see me in."

"Really, Weasley, we don't know that yet."

"You don't, I do."

Draco pushed himself off the tree and walked over to take a seat in the mud next to Ginny and slipped his legs into the refreshing water as well. "What will it take for you to see me?"

"Something money can't buy."

"Boyfriend material?"

"You've already tried that. And obviously, I'm not looking." Ginny answered, smiling widely, causing Draco to lose concentration on his sincere and earnest expression.

"Correction, I'm still trying."

"So bothering me in middle of my peaceful leisure is on your boyfriend material to-do list?"

"I'm not bothering you. I'm supplying you with the utmost pleasure of my company."

She snorted. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Come on Weasley. Can't I get any credit for trying?"

"I've got a question for you," Ginny asked, ignoring his question. "Have you ever had a real relationship?"

"Of course! I've had plent- I mean… I only have you, Ginny pie."

"Oh stop," Ginny splattered water on him, chortling. "I mean, seriously, Malfoy. You don't know what it is to be in a real relationship. To be dating someone."

"Are you kidding me? I've been on plent- I mean… I've been on a few dates here and there before, though none of the girls were quite as pleasant as you, Ginny pie."

"Was it a date where you just felt so… right with that person? That you could really spend the rest of your life with them without a problem? That's a relationship."

"So basically… have I ever been engaged before?"

Ginny sighed hopelessly. "You've really never been in a relationship before. It doesn't mean you're engaged or anything, just that you feel completely comfortable with them, as if you're naked to their eye."

"Oh, then, trust me darling, you are VERY naked in my eye." Draco tittered, dodging her mighty fist.

"I knew it. You're pathetically hopeless."

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. That was very immature of me to say."

"Ah, well, at least you know."

"Just tell me what I need to do."

"I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Just help the pitiful."

"If I help the pitiful, I'll become even more pitiful."

"Just say one thing. A clue."

Ginny heaved herself off the ground and stood up, dusting off her behind. "I'll tell you- I'll tell you my ideal man. He's good looking-"

"Which is a demand I completely satisfiy." Draco cut in, smirking devilishly.

"He's smart."

"You're looking at the second in line to Head Boy."

"He makes me laugh."

"You've never met anyone as funny as me."

"Kind."

"Flowers and a love poem ring a bell?"

"Trustworthy."

"I'll alllllways be here, Ginny pie." Draco cooed, opening his arms wide open.

"Oh yes, unfortunately, but I meant man who doesn't sleep with every woman he finds."

"I do not! I've been a virgin for a week now! Ever since I got here!"

"Hah!" Ginny exclaimed, turning around to face him. "Your first week as a virgin since you hit puberty and learned what sex was. Oh, yes, Malfoy. That's extremely chaste of you. Have I mentioned also, I need a man who _loves _me, not _wants to get into my pants_?"

"I swear, Ginny, I really do like you."

"You'd really like to screw me."

"Well, I can't lie to you and say it never crossed my mind but really, Weasley…"

"You're unbelievable." Ginny scoffed.

"But I really honestly do like you."

"How often does that work?"

Draco scratched his head naively. "Usually all the time."

"Unbelievable! You're just really unbelievable!"

Draco quickly tried to recuperate. "Look, Weasley, honestly, I've never tried this whole relationship thing. And I've honestly never really fallen in love but… you said it yourself! I feel so comfortable with you. I feel naked under your eye."

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry, Draco, but you don't give me enough reason to begin a relationship with you."

"I like you! Isn't that enough? I've never seriously liked a girl like this before!"

"Of course you haven't! That's why I can't be with you. It's a thing called morals."

"You've been completely driving me insane this whole week, Weasley! And nobody has ever held my attention for that long. Just give me a chance, Weasley. I think I can really try this relationship stuff. And as of this moment, you're the only person who I want to try it with."

Ginny turned around to walk away. "I really don't know, Malfoy."

Draco grabbed onto her wrist tightly. She tilted her head back to glare at him. "Now, please, Malfoy."

He locked his gaze intently into her eyes. Then, he pulled her arm, forcing her to come straggling toward him and descended his lips onto hers. It was the only thing he can do. At first she struggled against his trap, trying to push him away but in the end, lost, and sighed into his open lips. His lips were not rough or chapped nor were they soft and warm, yet she melted at his touch. Draco ran his wet fingertips along the edges of her face before taking her chin in his hand, causing miniscule water droplets to trail her face. With his other hand, he expertly drew small circles in her back tentatively. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to show her how much he really did like her. Her hands which happened to be resting at his shoulders found its way down his chest. His tongue grazed her lips, sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes opened, suddenly distracted and pushed him away.

She bit her bottom lip and looked away. Without a word, she turned back around, walking away slowly. He couldn't stop her. To face her was humiliating now. He grabbed his wet hair, pulling at it, agitated. Why had he kissed her? But mostly, why had she pushed him away? She was peacefully falling into his arms… was that a no? After everything he tried, was she still refusing him? He kicked a load of the mud and whipped around to at least glare at her behind but jumped to see Ginny standing in front of him.

He smiled hopefully. "You're back."

"Shut up." She muttered. She approached him, and Draco could feel his heart skip a beat. But instead of lightness in her eyes, there was angst, passion… she punched him across his fragile cheek, and the impact was so hard that he flew sideways into the tree. Draco whimpered as he could hear her footstep. She was out to kill him.

Instead, she fisted his fragile hair, and pulled his face to hers, kissing him harshly and possessively. There was not a beat that passed where they broke contact. She bit his lip, almost until he could taste the salt of his blood. Hearing him groan from the back of his throat, she soothed it with her tongue. He could feel the electrifying friction between their lips, frantically attacking each other.

Draco's fingers entwined themselves with the frail string that held her bikini together as his other warm palm skimmed up the outsides of her thigh, lusting for more contact. Her right hand was desperately pushing his head closer to hers, also lifting his wet t-shirt up as she stroked his back.

His lips traveled then down her jaw, suckling her smooth skin, down her neck and trailed kisses down her shoulder. The fiery touch on her sensitive skin arched her back, her pelvis pushing into his hips. Draco felt a small throttle in his pants.

"How is it," Draco whispered, barely audibly, "that you have this affect on me?"

Draco tugged on the strings of her bikini, letting two wet strands fall to her sides. With the flimsy material out of his way, he caressed her back, mesmerized by the new expanses of silky skin. His lips made their way up her neck, then broke contact with her skin to help her pull his shirt off. She groped at his torso, needing more, wanting more, and finding more.

The frigid locked container that had suppressed a week's worth of abstinence for Draco, the lustful sexual desires that had lured her to him since he first met her again, exploded. He was no longer restricting himself. He clawed at her body, memorizing the feel of her flesh in his hands. His mouth ventured everywhere that it dared on the anatomy of her magnetic skin. He wondered what would have happened to him if she never returned… Draco thought that he might have died. The sweaty atmosphere around the panting pair intensed to a point where neither could take only small desperate intakes of breath.

Now, with her bikini top halfway on and her jeans being zipped down, Draco flipped around, cornering her into the same tree.

As her jeans slid off, she groaned a bit. "My back hurts."

Draco smirked, kissing her forehead lightly. "You won't feel anything anymore."

Ginny chuckled. "I'm still not sleeping with you, Malfoy."

He gaped unbelievingly. "You're joking."

"We'll have to see who wins the game." She replied, coyly biting his ear.

"You're joking. Fuck, Weasley! You bitch!" He exclaimed over her shoulder, shuddering as she continued her voyage around his neck.

"I'm sorry for getting you all worked up. But, ah-" Ginny trailed off Draco's fingers pressed against her lower hip, massaging her slightly strained muscles.

"You're a bitch. You're a conniving bitch who leads people on and leaves them hanging." His hot breath was on her cheek, his alluring lips hovering over hers. "Why'd you come back if you didn't want sex in the end?"

"Because I, not being a shallow sex addicted whore like you, thought… well… I wasn't really thinking."

"You're practically naked, Weasley. And you didn't seem to mind it one bit." Draco pouted.

Ginny laughed and her hand slid down his side and smacked his arse. "Stop being a baby. If you're really that desperate, there's a pack of your die hard fans camping out at the hotel across the street of ours."

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out, away from the tree where their lascivious rendezvous resided, to the riverbank. She sat, dirtying her buttocks, and dangled her feet in the cool water. He crouched down behind her, tying her bikini top back together. "Don't you get it yet? I'm not sleeping with anyone while I'm chasing after you." Finalizing the neat bow on her back, he sat down next to her mimicking her legs and splashing water around gently just as they were moments ago.

"Well I'm quite flattered."

"Hey, Weasley."

"Yes?"

"Does this mean we're dating now?" Draco asked sincerely.

"You know, I really don't know the answer to that."

"Can I say that since you refuse to sleep with me, we are?"

Ginny snorted. "What logic is that?"

"We were a minute close to sex. I think that means something."

"That means we were almost sex buddies."

"No."

"No?"

"No." Draco gathered Ginny in his arm, cradling her body to into him. "No. We're dating."

Ginny sighed, giving up and grinning secretly. "Whatever floats your boat, Draco."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!

Ah, this chapter has been so hard to write because I have been so distracted with my ADD and youtubing and blogging and whatnot. So people have been asking for some ACTION and IT'S FINALLY HERE. I HOPE IT'S ENOUGH ACTION FOR YOU FOLKS.

A LITTLE THANKS TO A FEW OF YOU WHO REALLY, BASICALLY WROTE THIS CHAPTER:

swimchick1614: I'm really sorry things didn't go exactly the way you suggested but your review really inspired the kiss. Since it was the first review I got for the chapter and all and I realized… they haven't really kissed yet. Thanks so much!

xfinishedinadayx: Oh boy, you have no idea what I have planned for Martin. But the setting at the lake was ENTIRELY DEDICATED AND THANKS TO YOU since you suggested a cutesy, casual "date." Thanks!

Eve Granger: If ANYONE IS READING THIS, THANKS THIS GIRL FOR THE ENTIRE KISS SCENE! So after I realized there should be a kiss, this goddess comes and recommends an idea… which is basically… what I wrote. Hope I reached your expectations! Really, honestly, thank you SO MUCH for your contribution.

EternalyAsleep: Your suggestion wasn't really in this chapter because I didn't think they were close enough to reveal secrets yet but next chapter, watch out! Thank you SO MUCH!

And thanks to blissfulxsin, cylobaby, and Peril Of Hope!

Also, whyevenbother, I forgot this was a M rating! XD But I think the main reason why it's a M rating is because for my other stories, I've been told that the language and my fetish for the word "fuck" was too much for a T rating (I realized not enough in this story). And so I made this a M rating to be safe. I doubt there'll be any descriptive sex in this or extremely gory violence (we'll have to see about that) but yeah. I think probably the most it'll get to is what we had in this chapter. And yeah. I really did realize after the reviews that there has been absolutely no advancement in their relationship. So here you go! Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks guys!

FEEL FREE TO LEAVE MORE SUGGESTIONS! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER. ANYTHING FROM WITTY LINES YOU CAN THINK OF TO CHEESY LOVE SCENES TO POSSIBLE PLOT TWISTERS. ANYTHING.

GOOD NIGHT AND HAPPY 2007!


	10. Martin's orders

Just one warning:

Very.

Very long chapter ahead. 16 pages on Microsoft word on my count.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was almost an hour past midnight when Ginny finally made it to her floor lobby. Her shoulders were toasty and sun burnt from splashing around under the sun the entire day. Draco's large gray jersey jacket was wrapped tightly around her, covering her chilly bare skin. Shivering, she took a step toward her room when a man sitting on the lobby sofa stopped her.

"Hello, Ginny." Jack said, quietly.

"Jack! What's up? What are you doing up so late?" Ginny whispered frantically, sitting down on the sofa across him.

"And the same question goes for you. Where were you? We didn't see you at dinner."

"Ah… that is…" Ginny debated whether or not she should lie to Jack about where she was, what she was doing and who she was doing it with. Jack was like a big brother to her, not like she needed anymore, but she felt incredibly guilted to lie to him.

"Actually, I don't need to know that. I have to talk to you." Jack said, darkly.

"I've got something to tell you too."

"Go ahead."

Ginny scratched her head. "It's… well… ah… don't get me wrong, but… well, this might sound a bit off but…" Ginny stammered off, shaking her head. "You go ahead…"

"Well, then, Ginny…"

Ginny sighed and stopped him. "Jack. I think I'm dating Draco Malfoy."

He reflected on Martin's words earlier that day. Jack's worst nightmare had come to life. He could not even express shock. "You think?"

"He's been after me since we got here. You know that right?"

"That does not mean you're dating."

Ginny nodded. "I know. And I've been refusing him. But… ah, well, I was actually forced into it."

Jack squinted, confused. "How were you forced into it?"

"Well, I couldn't really say no. He just… he just declared that we were dating now."

"That doesn't mean you really are. You have to agree to it."

Ginny sighed heavily. "I know. And I think I did."

Jack grabbed his hair. "You think? You're thinking quite a lot today, aren't you?"

"No. It's quite the opposite. I don't know what I was doing. This whole day, I was just on auto pilot. I don't know what I was doing." Ginny sighed again and leaned back into the cushion of her seat.

"So you don't actually really like this Draco Malfoy, do you?" He asked, hopefully.

"I don't have an answer for you, Jack. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm… I don't even know what it is. I don't even know if we're really even dating. I really don't know anything right now."

"Is this why you're coming back now? Were you with him until now?" He questioned, his voice deathly serious.

"I… yes."

Jack rubbed his eyes. There was no way he can tell her now… her head was all muddled up with the day's happenings, there was no way he can get anything through her.

"You know what, Ginny? Go to bed. Go sleep long and hard and think. We'll have practice before lunch tomorrow."

Ginny nodded and stood up, yawning. "Thanks, Jack. Is there something you wanted to say?"

"It can wait. Go." He shooed her off.

Jack was usually a very optimistic person. But as of the moment, he did not look forward to tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco slammed his body to his door, shutting it closed, which woke up his roommate, Drew. Draco shrank to the ground, sliding down the door in euphoria.

"I did it." Draco whispered.

"What the hell was that for?! I'm sleeping!"

"I did it. Drew, I did it."

Drew sat up in his bed grouchily. "Unless you figured out a way for us to win the game or something, you should get ready to die."

"Ginny Weasley. I did it."

"You did what? You finally got her into bed?"

Draco threw a shoe at him. "There's no sex anymore for me, Drew. Or… at least I don't think so…"

Drew scrunched up his face in thought. "And you're happy because…"

Draco floated up and wandered to his bed. "It's called… a relationship."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I THOUGHT YOU FOUND A WAY FOR US TO WIN THE GAME, NOT LOSE IT!"

"WE'RE NOT LOSING! Listen. What we have is going against a lot of things. We're from opposing teams, we're from rival families, but we're putting that aside because it's the feelings that count."

"Honestly, Malfoy, when you were asking me for girl advice, I NEVER said anything as absurd as that." Drew slapped his hand to his forehead. "You just lost us the game. You're so fucked over with her that you're going to lose us the game." Drew moaned and threw his head back into his pillow.

"Oh, shut up, Drew, nobody is losing anything." Draco snuggled into his covers and giggled. "Go to sleep, Drew."

"Go get laid, Malfoy."

"I will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's wrong with him?" Sullivan nudged Draco's shoulder. Drew shrugged.

"Probably thinking about his new GIRLFRIEND. Who BY THE WAY is our ENEMY."

"Oh, ho! Girlfriend? You've had one of those before?" Sullivan cackled as Draco turned his head and shot him daggers.

Sullivan chuckled and tilted his glass of orange juice to his lips. "Who's the new unfortunate victim of yours? Is it that Johnson chick?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Sullivan froze, slapping his glass back on the table. "You can't date her, man. I mean, sure, she's quite a woman, but, she's like… walking on forbidden territory."

Draco dropped his head into his arms again. "Who says we can't date, huh?"

"Uh… Martin?" Drew pointed out. Sullivan nodded. "That's right. Martin. Good luck getting it by him, mate."

"Martin doesn't have to know, then. It's not like Ginny and I are dating so we can trade our formations or something."

"Then why ARE you dating? For sex? I mean, come on, Draco! Does it HAVE to be the star chaser of our opposing team?"

Draco bolted up and kicked Sullivan's shin. "Yes! And you're too crude to understand but it's called… a relationship. Look into it."

Sullivan smirked. "Draco, my boy, I've probably been in twenty times as many relationships as you have. You don't know what you're doing, Draco. You're going to be the death of us."

"THAT'S what I said!" Drew exclaimed, shaking his head. "And how do you know she didn't agree to date you just so that she can use you and seduce you into inside information, huh? I mean, if she's smart enough, which I'm sure she is, she would know that it's your first time with commitment and she can take advantage of it with a snap of her fingers."

"Exactly. You can't trust a woman like her. Scratch that, you can't trust any woman." Sullivan declared, clinking orange juice glasses with Drew.

"Does she even like you?" Drew asked.

"Of course! At least, she should, right? If she agreed? Well, she didn't actually technically agree. But she didn't disagree. So that means she doesn't dislike me, right? And if she doesn't dislike me, then she likes me, right?" Draco, who had started off the day truly optimistic with his new relationship, began to doubt.

"Well," Drew remarked, glancing up, "Why don't you ask her yourself? Your girlfriend just entered the café."

Draco turned sharply in his seat and smiled from ear to ear when he saw his supposed girlfriend chattering with Angelina.

"Boys, isn't she just the most beautiful creature you've ever seen on the face of this planet?" Draco sighed deeply, like a schoolgirl who just walked by Prince Charming.

Sullivan shook his head hopelessly. "I wouldn't say prettiest. But apparently, to you, she is."

"Weasley! Your boyfriend wants to see you." Drew said loudly causing Ginny to look their way.

"Boyfriend? Ginny, what's this about? Don't tell me you're dating Malfoy now, are you?" Angelina asked, shooting glances at the three men.

"Been hiding it from your friend, Weasley? Well, come on over to our table. We'll fill you in, Johnson." Sullivan drawled, pulling up two chairs from their neighboring table.

Angelina gazed over the empty chairs suspiciously and pushed Ginny toward them while she ordered their breakfast.

"You didn't have to scream a relationship that I don't even know exists to the entire world, you know." Ginny muttered angrily as she sat in her seat and glared at Drew.

"Well, it's out now. And it'll probably make it to the papers by tomorrow morning." Sullivan said, sipping his coffee.

"All thanks to you. Anyways, don't give Angelina bullshit, okay?"

"Now, now, why would we give a pretty girl a bad time?" Drew winked as Angelina made her way to their table.

"You can't break her; she's more stubborn than me." Ginny scoffed.

"I like 'em feisty ones." Sullivan pulled out the chair for Angelina, his hand lingering on her chair longer than it had to.

"You kids are repulsive."

"You know what's really repulsive? What's this with you and your boyfriend, Ginny?" Angelina questioned, gazing intently into her eyes to catch any hint of a lie."

"About that…"

"We'll give you the play by play, Johnson. You let the two lovebirds at it."

"Oh… oh no, don't tell me you're going to…" It was too late. Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

"Malfoy! Bloody hell, Malfoy you're cutting off my blood circulation."

Draco slowed down and let go of her hand and instead let his arm sneak itself around her torso. She tried slapping his hand off her hip but his Seeker grip was too strong.

"I'm cutting off your blood circulation? I couldn't breathe properly for a second since yesterday." Draco entwined his fingers around hers, comfortably resting at her hip and kissed her ear, his lips lingering in an ecstatic smirk.

"Draco Malfoy, this is the first day we're supposedly officially dating. Don't you think you're being a bit too- ah…" Ginny trailed off, tossing her head back. They both stopped walking and Draco took the opportunity to pull her into him, tickling and teasing the skin behind her earlobe, which he had discovered was a sensitive spot for her.

He pulled back, twirling some loose locks of burning red hair around his fingers.

"What I was saying before, Malfoy, was that we're moving quite quickly. And that's usually unhealthy in a relationship." She said, matter of factly.

"But I can't keep my hand off you." He pouted, tugging playfully at her hair. She slapped his hand away.

"I can tell. But in fact, the longer you wait, the greater the reward is in the end." She teased.

"Merlins, you are an incredible flirt."

"ExCUSE me?"

"Meaning you're damn good at it." He grinned cheekily. "But you promise that, right?"

"Promise what?"

"'The longer you wait, the greater the reward is in the end.' Is that a promise?"

She smirked. "Even if it was, would you be able to do it?"

"We'll see."

Ginny shrugged, chuckling. "Then take your hands off me."

Draco slowly inched away from her until there was not a single pore of skin in contact. He sighed restlessly, then gave up and twisted his head to hers and kissed her slowly. He pulled away and the two of them continued walking down the alley.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it." She taunted after a brief moment of silence.

"I just wanted to taste your lips for the last time for a long time. I swear that was the last."

"All right. I'm giving you a warning, Malfoy."

"Now, now, Ginny, don't you think that we should be on a first name basis by now?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know, just the fact that we're… uh… in a relationship?"

Ginny wanted to retaliate but she knew he was right. From her memory, she didn't exactly reject his proposal. They had also spent the rest of that afternoon and evening together the day before and as much as she hated to admit it… they were dating.

"I don't think I'll ever get comfortable saying your first name."

"You will. Wait till I get you in bed." Draco's eyes glinted evilly and Ginny stomped on his foot.

"You're so sick. I knew that's all you wanted." Ginny gave him a cold look.

"I'm just kidding, just kidding. But as you said, the longer I wait, the better the reward." Draco said slyly.

"Hah! You couldn't wait even ten seconds."

"Okay. That was going to be a warning. Starting from now on, I won't lay a single finger on you."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Just watch and see, Weasley."

"What happened to the first name basis?"

"I don't think I'm used to it either."

She chuckled and sighed. "I guess a summer fling won't hurt."

His jaw dropped. "A summer fling? You call this a summer fling? I couldn't sleep for one second last night thinking about how to do the whole relationship thing."

"Did you seriously think of being in a real relationship with me?" She asked, sincerely curious.

"You didn't think it was real?"

"…Should I have?"

He continued to gape. "You're lucky I actually like you. Or else…" He trailed off, and turned to look the other way.

She smacked his arm. "Or else what? You would have thrown me away on the streets like all your previous girls?"

"No!" Draco yelped and changed the subject. "S-so where do you want to go now?"

"How about a game of Quidditch? My schedule's completely clear until before lunch."

"Sounds like a plan. First one to the field owes the other an oral!" Draco cried, laughing like a perverted little boy as he sprinted off toward the Quidditch pitch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drew had been writing a letter, a rather long letter to his mother when Martin broke into his room.

"Martin, what's up?"

"Call up the others for practice." He ordered.

Drew dropped his quill. "What? But I thought practice didn't start until after lunch."

"Are we here to play Quidditch or are we here for vacationing? Call everyone up for practice. And where the bloody hell is Malfoy?"

Drew gulped. Draco was still probably with Ginny off at God knows where. "He's not here. Everyone would probably out around town since we didn't know there'd be practice."

"Well, you aren't, right? Get everyone at the field in half an hour. And if people refuse, tell them that whoever is not at practice today will never be." With that, Martin whipped around without giving Drew a chance for rebuttal and slammed the door behind him.

It amazed him that just the day before, Martin had cancelled practice and proposed that everyone go out for a swim at the lake. Kicking the chair away and quickly throwing everything into his bag, he ran out the door to warn everyone of Martin's bipolarity that day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Michael Montage sulked in the dark forlorn confinements of his room, playing catch with none other but himself. Everyone, including his roommate, Bernstein, had gone out to town, maybe for a drink or two. And of course. Nobody had invited him. Naturally, being the beater for Ireland, he was seen as the loner. Sullivan was the other beater but he had his brother. In fact the only gathering he had been invited to so far was the Sullivan party, where even Scotland was invited to, and their rendezvous at the lake, and that was by the captain himself.

Basically, he was a loner.

But he didn't mind his loneliness anymore. He was quite adapted to it. And he jumped when he heard the distinctive crack which notified him that he was no longer alone.

"Montage."

He turned around and came face to face with his beloved captain.

"Hello Martin. For what do I owe this delightful surprise?"

"Scotland practice begins shortly."

"Does it, now?"

Martin nodded. "I need you to do something, Montage. And I can only depend on you to do it."

Montage saw a brilliant flash of pure bestiality that Martin scarcely revealed in his eyes. But Montage always caught it. And this time, he couldn't miss it.

"Anything for you, captain."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Angelina burst into Madame Puddifoot's glancing around furiously for a Redhead and a Blondie. Instead, she came face to face with a chest, losing her impeccable sense of balance and looked up to see Drew, the Blondie's roommate.

It took a while for both of them to register who exactly they had just run into and panted at the same time, "Do you know where they are?"

Drew chuckled. "So you're looking for the little Redhead too, I presume?"

"We have practice in five minutes and she hasn't returned back to our room yet." Angelina sighed, took one more, quick look around and left the café, Drew following up close behind her.

"You guys have practice in five minutes?"

"Yes, from 11 to 1."

"Huh." Drew paused, thinking of Martin's orders. He knew Martin was incredibly focused on winning but it was courtesy and almost rule to not schedule in a practice over the opposing team's predetermined practice time. Had Martin not known that Scotland had the field before lunch?

"Hello? Are you listening?" Angelina waved her hand in front of Drew's deep in though face. He snapped up. Angelina shook her head. "What was that 'huh' for?"

"Nothing… just Martin told me to call everyone up for a practice." Drew looked down, scratching his neck.

"But we had the field until lunch!"

"Hence my outburst of sound followed." He grinned childishly.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Your captain knows the rules right?

"I thought he did. I don't know too much about that anymore."

"Well, we'll figure out that problem as soon as we find that damn couple. I still can't believe they're dating now."

"You know what, Johnson? Me neither. Romance must be in the air." Drew sighed wistfully, nudging Angelina and winking.

"If you're suggesting something, there's no love in this air." She replied flatly.

"A cold stab at my poor weak heart, that was." He whimpered.

"You're distracting me! I need to find Ginny!" Angelina cried, as she walked at a faster pace.

"And I need to find Draco! Oh, here's a grand idea, how much would you bet that they're together?"

"Yes, but where they could be together is countless."

"Teamwork, Johnson, that's the beauty of Quiddtich. Now. We both had breakfast. They wouldn't be sitting somewhere eating. And from my knowledge of that little red spitfire, she wouldn't be making love to him or anything of that sort at this time. These two are polar opposites… they have nothing in common except…" He looked up as Angelina just comprehended what he had just said.

"Quidditch!" They exclaimed, running toward the stadium.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny tackled Draco to the ground. Although this was actually not a legal thing to do in a game, in their game, Draco was completely helpless. She knocked him off his broom and stretched her arm out, her fingers finally enclosing around a fluttering gold ball.

"I GOT IT! I BEAT A WORLD RENOUNCED SEEKER TO THE SNITCH!" She cried, jumping up and down on the grass as Draco caught his breath, lying on the cold grass under him.

"That… totally illegal…" He panted.

"Oh now, don't be a sore loser."

"So… illegal…"

Ginny laughed and put the snitch in Draco's hand. "It's my pity present."

"I don't… need no… pity present…" Draco huffed, pocketing the snitch into his pocket anyways.

After about a minute, Draco sat up, his respiratory system fully functioning again and turned to Ginny. "Would you like to go for a joyride on my broom?"

Ginny frowned. "Was that supposed to be sexual?"

"Gods no! But if you want it to be, then sure."

"Gods no! Even if it wasn't, I still wouldn't ride another person's broom… especially yours."

Draco smirked and tossed his hair back. "And why so? Do you have a policy of riding rooms of people you are utterly infatuated with? Oh, is that why you never rode Potter's firebolt?"

Ginny sighed. "Honestly, I regret never having the nerve to ask him if I could."

"He was head over heels in love with you, of course he'd let you ride it. He'd let you have it even."

"Maybe then, but now, I wouldn't take it."

Draco shook his head. "Ah, that Weasley humility."

"It's nothing like that, _Malfoy_. You should more be ashamed that you would let anyone ride your broom."

He smiled saccharinely and turned to look at her. "Oh, but Ginny darling, you're not just anyone to me."

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "One day you'll wake up and realize you have no attraction or a romantic feeling toward me. Anyhow, you shouldn't let anyone, not even me, _Draco darling, _touch your broom other than you."

"Why?"

"Jack once told me that the broom is another limb that I was grateful enough to be born with."

"That's fantastic for you, painful for your mother."

She swung her broom and hit his arm with the wooden handle. "Like that. He told us that we should treasure our broom as if it's our most vital organ. And you just don't let anyone touch your lungs or something, do you?"

"You've touched my heart." Draco sang, giggling.

"You have GOT to stop it with the corniness."

"I'm trying, I'm trying."

Ginny chuckled. Her day was surprisingly very enjoyable. When she looked beyond the fact that Draco Malfoy was a horny, pompous bastard and had broken dozens of hearts before, he was indeed quite charming and amusing. She even found herself throwing a few dangerously flirty remarks which he either did not seem to catch or pretended not to have picked it up to save her from the cold hard reality that she was actually having a pleasant date, bullying him around the field.

She felt fingers stroking her cheek and turned to see Draco tucking a few wild strands of hair behind her ear. He beamed. "You're beautiful."

It was moments like those when she could see the sincerity in his eyes and in his graceful smile. It was those eyes that had triggered the subconscious spark in her gut that had made her turn back to him the day before by the river. And for a brief moment she could almost sense honesty, a trustworthiness emitting from him, which she could never grasp before. She felt this sudden urge to kiss him again, to breathe his presence…

Voices were heard and the substitutes for Ginny's team filed into the stadium, finding their seats in the stadium. She stared at them, her mind not completely functioning enough to explain to her why her substitutes were coming.

"GINNY!"

Ginny and Draco whipped their heads around to see both of their roommates storming into the stadium.

"GINNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WE HAVE PRACTICE IN 3 MINUTES AND THIS IS NO TIME TO BE GETTING LOVEY DOVEY WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND."

Ginny stared dumbly, her head still numb… then it slowly started coming together.

"SHIT!" Ginny screamed, jumping up. Draco copied her. "Why are you here?" he asked Drew.

"Uh… long story. I'll explain as we go to our room.

The four of them hurried off, Angelina chiding Ginny all the way outside the stadium as Drew whispered softly about Martin's orders.

By the time they had reached the hotel lobby, Michael Montage was already setting Martin's other orders to action.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There we have it, a little corny trigger to something evil. Yes yes, EVIL. Things will get evil. I assure you.

Anyways, I'm very sorry for the very long hiatus.

I've really been making an effort to update this, for the past couple months maybe. But every time I open this window, everything just goes blank. I'd write like a sentence to a paragraph.

But then after all this time, it all accumulated and now it's so long and even I COULDN'T read the whole thing after reading that last sentence. So excuse me for my little mistakes that I couldn't correct because it was simply just too long and too dragged out and I really wanted to cut it and I probably could have cut a lot of it but see… it was too long for me to have to read and cut stuff out.

So um. I'm very sorry.

For the long, dragged out, corny, lame chapter.

And how I totally throw Michael Montage in there. Bah. It's horrible. This story is just going downhill but I have this whole plot line stuff planned out and I just don't know how to put it in words and I'm very sorry to all you guys and thank you so much for being very patient with me.

And it must have been even harder to read because I start where I left off basically and I haven't updated in such a long time that you probably had to reread the chapter before that and all to remember what this story was about and stuff.

And their banter's not too much interesting now because they're dating and Draco's not as mean.

But ah… I guess romance dulls life. Hehehe. I'm sorry, guys, that this was the best I can pull out my ass but as I promise every chapter, hopefully next chapter will be better. : )

So hopefully you'll all forgive me and review? Please?

Thanks, guys. I really very much love you. Very much.

(is it just me or are you seeing something from drew and Angelina?? ;)

-yay!


End file.
